The Apocalypse
by VengefulGoddess
Summary: 18 year old Clementine has been though things all her life. She encountered the cabin group and started to get along with everybody except Nick who doesn't like her since the day they met. Will they get along to be friends later on happening they argue often or be more than that? *Old Version*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody, just to be aware that it's my first time writing a click and the story. I'm gonna have to make it interesting, I'm not rushing a relationship and to be fair I have to make this little different since Clementine is going to be 18 years old**.** I don't remember what happened in the game, maybe a little but I'm not re-watching it...it makes me..feel sad.This is Clementine's First Person in her view. If very graphic lemon occurred, I will make it Narrative.

So please, I can check sometimes if I miss something I'll have to fixed. Please follow and review if you want more.

** I don't own the TWDG. **

Updated - 1/19-2015 Edit some things in this chapter.

* * *

I hear the voices, a lot of voices. I remembered i was rescued by 2 men from the walkers. One of them is an older man named Pete and a younger man Luke. I was being chased by few walkers after I have to put the dog out of his misery. I thought I wouldn't survive but luckily I'm not dead, I could have an infection from a dog bite or worse to be eaten alive. Later until then, they did found out about my arm but not sure to believe if it's a dog bite. I constantly feel they're stupid to see a difference between a human bite and a dog bite. A dog bite is wider than a human, how can it be similar? As we walked toward to their camp, I start to see black..

* * *

My vision is blurry, I can barely see a group of people but able to recognize two who saved my life. As I regain my blurry vision back to normal, I'm started to see a gun pointed at me, right at my face. Panicky and feeling scared, I tried to run way but a gun is shot to the ground near death killing in front of me. I cried out a little, seeing five people looking at me. They're all shocked, the guy with a red cap is shocked as well with a gun pointed at me but quickly frowned at me. Luke quickly runs out of the cabin, all ballistic by a loud gun shot.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! what the hell happened!?" He yelled, wanting to know what's going on with the gun shot as he come his way down and walking toward me.

"Clementine, you alright?" Luke, asked concern.

"Damn it Nick, Every Lurker would probably hear that from miles!" said Woman cursed as she turn to glare at him.

"Hey, she tried to get away, It's not my fault!" yelled Nick, turned to glare at her. "Well Nick, can you really fucking blame her?" Luke questioned, glaring at Nick.

"Guys, she's just scared"

"We're all scared Luke! Don't act like she's the one who have to be scared about!" Woman hissed as she angrily walk toward him.

Not caring if i interrupt them who are talking at the same time, I barge in. "Hey, excuse me but I really need to get my arm fixed". They stopped talking and look at me. A pregnant woman give me an ugly disapproving look and Nick as well. He was about to say something until an Hispanic man named Carlos came into the picture and walk toward me.

_"This must be the doctor Pete was talking about"._

"Let me take a look"

He reached forward to grab my arm, but with no trust and my reflex, I jumped away from him. Carlos is filled with annoyance, turned to Luke giving him to tell her it's alright.

"It's alright Clem, He's a doctor, you can trust him"

I look at Luke to make sure if it's okay, but I have no choice but trusting Carlos. He come toward me grab my arm again. He pulls my sleeve shirt up and examines the wound. I hissed in pain as he touched the wound on my skin. As he examines my wound, I took a glance at Nick who is in the back of the group. He gives me a death glare. I winced by the look he gave me.

"_What is his problem?" "He's the one who nearly shot me"._

In return, I flip him a finger with the same expression he gave me. His eyes widened as he see my finger then turned enraged.

"Oh you fucking little – "

Nick pushes through the group to come toward me. My heart beats fast as he is getting closer. I start feel scared a little bit which I shouldn't have done it. Honestly, I have no idea what he's going to do. As he march all his way toward me and get down to my level coming so close to my face. Before i can think what he would do in a second, Luke and Pete came in and push him away from me, restraining him while he tries to resist.

"Nick, calm the fuck down!" Luke told Nick.

"She just give me a finger 10 seconds ago! How can you not notice that?!" Nick half-yelled, struggling to get off their grip.

"I noticed that son, but it didn't give you a right to come towards her face, I couldn't take a chance to know what you're going to do" said Pete.

In moments later, he finally stopped fighting. He pants but in a moment later of getting back his own breath. He glared at me again and I did the same. We're staring at each other like an eye contest or more of an standoff.

In the inside, I felt a relief but I have a feeling it doesn't end for now. Carlos continues to examine my wound, in a moment, he finished examines my wound to determine if it is the lurker bite. What I can see on his face, he's unsure.

"Was it a lurker bite?" Luke asked as Carlos turns his back toward me to face them.

Carlos shrugged "hmm could be anything"

"We can cut her arm off" Pete suggested. I gasp out in fear to the suggestion, it's the treatment that will never work on the bite. It's never save someone's life, just like what happened to Lee.

"No please, you can't cut my arm; it's a dog bite I swear!' I begged

"That's Bullshit!" hearing Nick

"Cutting her arm is not helping anything, she'll be dead anyways!" Woman said.

"Everybody calm down" Luke pinched his nose and sighed. "Is there any other way to solve this solution?"

"Wait" Carlos said simple. Everyone turned on to him and wait for him to speak. I waited as well for an another suggestion that be better than be cut off but it's not good.

"We'll lock her into the shed until morning, just to see if a fever sets in"

_"No, no, no!"_

"What?!" "You can't lock me in a shed, my arm needs to be clean and bandage or else it will get infected!" I cried, holding my wounded arm as I walk a few steps toward them.

"Ha-ha yeah she's right, we can just kill her off right here" Nick suggested, glaring at me hard.

"Nick, shut up man" Luke glared, telling him to shut up made Nick angrier.

In a few minutes of arguing, Luke decides that it's the best option in a shed until morning. With everyone went back inside, Luke and Nick walked me to the shed. Luke walks in front of me and Nick followed behind me with a gun pointed to my back. In a halfway to the shed, Nick jabbed my back very hard with barrel gun pointing to my back. I wince, feeling a sharp pain and angrily turned my head over my shoulder.

"Hey! can you please stop jabbing my back? I'm not going anywhere! " I hissed.

" Oh really? Not like the last time you tried to run away from us?" said Nick glared

"Well you pointed a gun to my face last time so this time i won't. I'm not stupid "

Nick scoffed "Yeah, Right"

I'm about to make a comeback but i know it's not making things any my head back, i whispered to myself so he can't hear me and let it out what I want to say.

"Dickhead"

As i said it, a laugh came out of a bloom. An only person who hear me is Luke. He laugh a little causing Nick curiously glaring at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah haaa..uh nothing" Luke look over his shoulder, smiling cheekily but his smile subsided when he look away, knowing I'll be locked up.

I walked in and turn slightly to see Luke looking pity and Nick have a big frown on his face with hatred before turning away to leave and Luke closed the door. I barely hearing Nick complaining out to Luke farthing away to why I'm kept here instead of just kill be and be over with. I turned around and find this room to be pitch black that's hard for me to see but there's not anything else to do. It wasn't smelled great and no good place to get warm and sleep. In thirty minutes of pacing back and forth, I'm starting to get impatient. I couldn't just sleep without my arm getting infected. I have to figure out to get out of the shed so I guess I have to look around. I realized the wooden plank is the way out. Luckily I find the hammer on top of the shelf and grab it. I smiled to myself and crawled out of the shed.

* * *

I make Nick little oc, but I want to make him like an ass..but he'll start to get along with her in a few chapters, it's my first time so I just want to know what you guys think. I don't want to rush and also relationship. I want Nick to not like her. And Clem not like him a little bit but as next chapter, she'll realize why he's an ass. I'll make it little longer so reviews are appreciated ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ** Thank you so much guys for support, I thought the story wasn't good enough but you guys surprised me. I'll keep this going and hope to not any mistakes so yeah it can't be perfect. I'll have to warn you that Nick will be mostly a jerk and may be sometimes M-Rated. I have to ask but why do you like about my story?

Disclaimer: I don't own TWDG

* * *

I manage to get in the cabin without any noises..for now. I need to find some supplies for my arm but where I have to look? I notice everyone else was in the kitchen for the house meeting that I just heard from Carlos few seconds ago. I glance at the kitchen door only to hear murmurs from inside. I have to immediately find the supplies but couldn't help but to know what they're talking about.

"_They must be talking about talking about me" _

I crept over to the kitchen door, opening it very slowly to peek through the door.

"I don't get the fuck why we have to keep her alive, she should be not worth of our problem anyways"

"Fuck Nick.. seriously, why do you have to be always a dick to her?"

"Because we DON'T know this girl! And more importantly Luke, she pisses me off and give me a finger! What if she's working with Carver!?"

"Nick is right, I suggest we should shoot her in the head and be done with it" said Pregnant Lady

"Come on Rebecca, maybe she was telling the truth "said Black Guy

"Alvin please.. you can't be seriously trusting her! If we did.. she would go tell Carver where we are and will capture us" Rebecca said.

"Look son, I have to disagree with you, but why would she be working with someone if she was attacked by walkers with a wound on her arm?" Pete questioned Nick.

"Maybe they set it up or just use her as bait, they won't give a shit if something happens to her!

"Son -"

"I'm not your SON!"

Pete glowered at him with hurt.

"Enough" Carlos sternly said, turning their heads facing him.

I'll make a decision… we'll –

I closed the door slowly without making a creek noise. I don't have much time but I have enough hearing it.

_Nick is such an asshole, makes me want to slap him in a face for saying to Pete, Regardless if he's not your biological father Nick. He's like an father to you and see you as his son."_

I back away from the door, turning around to take a good look around the cabin. There is nothing around here but there could be medical supplies upstairs. I start to make my way to quietly walk up the stairs. "_ok don't make any noise, pleeease no more noise" _ I feel shaken with my hands trembling but I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

Finally, I have made my way upstairs. There are three doors but not knowing which one is which. I choose to walk in the room to my left. I sigh with relief to see the area is cleared. I looked but can't find anything. I open the drawer to find a gold watch. I kind of want it but I do need what I need. I took the golden watch and put it in my pants pocket. I went to a door across from me. I open the door. I gasped and surprised there's a girl there. She seems close to my age but is surprised as I am. Before I do anything.. she answered.

"You're not supposed to be in here" Girl whispered

She seems nice, hopefully maybe she can help me.

"Hey…I need your help". She motioned me to come in, I did and close the door behind me.

"I don't think I should talk to you OR help you, my dad will find out"

"He won't find out if we keep it quiet, just trust me" I smiled

In a few seconds of silence, she's not sure about helping me. I decided to have good conversation. "What are you reading? I like reading books"

"It's called the Guurgles, it about the Trans dimensional body snatchers" She smiled "My names Sarah"

I'm Clementine" She nodded and looks at my arm. "What happen to your arm?"

"I was bitten by a dog, you want to take a look?"

Sarah hesitated "Is it one of them?" I shake my head telling no. I put my shirt sleeve up showing her. She cringed and disgusted by my wound. "ehh that looks gross"

"Yeah I know" She's okay and I liked her.

"Can you help me find something that is a need and a thread? I need it to fix and be cleaned"

"Sure, I know something that can help you" She moved to other side to look though her stuff. "Here this should help" She hand me the Hydrogen Peroxide. I hate those but its better enough to clean. "This would work, thanks"

"You can't do it here"

"I know but thanks" We're just standing there in awkward silence just staring at each other. _"Oh god, this is getting awkward"_ I'm in my thoughts for a moment until she burst out that surprised me

"We're Friends"

"_Wait what?"_

"Yes we can be best friends, I never meet a girl who is young as me for a long time before"

"_Is she really serious?"_

"No we're not friends"

"Just come on please? A pinky swear means we'll be friends forever" She raised her arm and hold a pinky swear. I don't think it's a good idea to accept a proposal of friendship but she helped me. I'll repay her for it. I lift my pinky finger and interlocked with hers. "A pinky swears is forever"

I say thanks again and leaved a room. I went across to a bathroom and found a needle and a thread. "I got everything I need, now I just need to get back to the shed". As I'm about to exit, I heard footsteps. I panicked a little bit recognizing Rebecca's voice and look around somewhere to hide. I quickly hide in the bathtub behind the curtains. Rebecca comes in to washed her face at the sink. She mumbles something I can't hear and she look up staring into a mirror of her reflection.

"Let it be okay and let it be his" she mumbles under her breath. I snapped my eyes surprisingly find out about it, did she have an affair with someone before? I couldn't wait to find out later if I'm not dead but I don't think it's that important.

After she left, I almost come out of the bathtub but unexpectedly somebody walks in.

"_Oh god dang it" I_ closed curtains quickly before a person see me. Someone shuts an shut an door and i recognize who's voice it is.

"Fucking kidding me! That fucking little -"

I peek through the curtains to see it is Nick cursing about me. He's here taking a piss…wonderful. Taking a closer look at his face, he does look cute when he's angry but still an asshole. What is amazing about his features is his eyes. Its bluish-grey eyes mesmerized me to stare at them longer. As I slowly look down, I shyly look away. I have the urge to look down, I don't want to but my brain is telling me to. I feel my face burning, as to imagine its red as a tomato. _"Calm down clementine, you just never seen it before. I'll just maybe take a quick peek and be done with it"._ I look down and see his manhood that has little pubic hair and seems to be little bigger than average size but just only for a few seconds. With me not being used to it, I almost squeal and clamp my hand over my mouth to not make any noise.

It went few seconds before Nick zip his pants up and leaved the room. I let go and a deep loud out breath come out of me.

* * *

After he left, I got out of the cabin and made my way to the shed. I set the supplies down on the desk and took a breath. I can't stop thinking about Nick's manhood, it's just looks weird, gross and disturbing. _"Now I get why Lee won't tell me" _sadly thinking about Lee for a moment. I shook my thoughts away and get ready to start to work on my arm.

* * *

Haha I'm sorry guys, I'm hoping not to make clementine oc. It's obviously true she never seen one, I would feel the same way if I see one xD. Honestly I do feel my story is not good enough, I maybe have bad grammer or some fragments. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ** Hello everyone! I appreciate for the reviews and for people who follow the story. Sorry for the wait, busy on school, exercise and..playing video games haha I'm informing you that Clementine wears a red thin hoodie. I switched Rebecca and Nick around, you'll probably find out and this chapter is the longest I wrote so far so..yay XD

* * *

I gasped for to breath air. The walker is now dead after I jab my hammer into its skull. It's stuck but I pull hard enough to get it out. I hear the shed door opened, turned around to see the group facing me with a look of shock and bewildered at this sight.

"I am STILL NOT BITTEN". "I NEVER was and you left me out here to DIE!". I glare at each one of them. Luke looks apologetic including Alvin as well. I can tell he is too nice and wants to help me, I couldn't blame him. Rebecca is little bit pissed off, probably wish me to been eaten by a walker. Nick on the other hand, has a blank expression on his face. I couldn't tell what it is, but in his eyes, it shows mostly loathing but it surprises me to what saw is… little pity. Remembering the previous encounter with Nick, I feel little blush on my cheeks and break my glance.

"Wait, did you patch yourself up?" Luke questioned.

"Did she steal from us?" Rebecca asked with a tone of bewilderment.

"I did and I'm sorry but you have let me no choice" I confessed.

"Bullshit, you –

"Nick shut up, we're not in a mood hearing that shit" Luke annoyed. Nick looks at him, and then glares at me for a few seconds before he walks away. "Whatever"

Carlos sighed and walks toward to me. "Clementine, come back to the cabin, I would still need to check your wound, just to make sure if it's treated properly". I nodded but still angrily mad stone as an statue.

Everybody walks back to their cabin except me and Luke. I start to walk until Luke asks me. "You hungry?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. I stop and decided whether I want to answer him or not. I was having a very bad day, which means I decide not to answer. I ignore him and walk away to the cabin.

* * *

Carlos was done checking on my wounds, he said my suturing skills needs more work but I'll be fine. While he's washing his hands, he said something that is unexpected. "I wish you wouldn't have done of what you did". "_What? What is he talking about?". _"What are you talking about?" being confused.

"You manipulated my daughter". So that's what he meant but why would he think I manipulated her and why he didn't want me to of what I did. "I asked for her help". Carlos stopped washing his hands; turn off the sink, turning around facing me.

"She is not somebody you can ask for help and I suggest you stay away from her". He crossed his arms and glare at me.

"I don't understand, why do I have to stay away from her?" I asked. "_Is there something wrong with her?"_

"Let's just say she isn't like you, once you get around her a little bit, you'll be able to see what she really is". He turned around, his back facing her. "If my little girl seen the world place like this, she would…cease to function" He close his eyes with his arms still crossed. Finally, he turns to face me. "Please do me a favor to stay away from her". I want to tell Carlos that she needs to grow up and learn to survive but I knew he will disagree with me on this so I have to go along with it and do what he says.

"Ok, I'm sorry".

"It's alright, you are forgiven, just don't make the same mistakes again" Carlos left to enter another room and close the door behind him. Luke comes through the door with a bowl in his hands before he glance at me. "Hey, um I brought you some food, you hungry?"

I glance over to him and smiled.

Luke sits down across from me and passed me a bowl of fish. I was about to start eating until I hear two people mumbling behind me, I look behind to see Alvin and Rebecca talking to each other but seems to be arguing. I stare until Rebecca glance to me. I shyly look away quickly, pretending to act like nothing happen.

I take up my spoon and gobble it right up. I haven't eat anything that has been feeling like for years since I only eat little canned food during the time I was with Sam. The image in my head does make me feel sad, I could have wished maybe he could have been my new companion but it's better this way to end it so he can be with his family. The fish is kind of okay but it is better than nothing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming behind me. I look back and find Rebecca standing there, look like she's feeling sorry and guilt.

"Clementine, I want to say I'm so sorry for how I was back there, I was just feeling rusty and I shsouldn't have taken it on you but I'm hoping to start over, I understand you have a right to be upset at me but I couldn't blame you" She apologize. I was mad at her but I couldn't blame her either, I think she did the right thing to be cautious around people she barely know but taken too far to want me dead. "Rebecca, you don't have to apologize, I get it".

"Are you sure? It's just I feel being rude to you"

"I forgive you, just don't worry about it" I gave her smile. "Oh…Thanks Clem" Rebecca smile with a breath of relief. She looks at Luke who nods to her before she walks away. Now everything is all good, I continue to eat the fish. Luke is watching me for a few minutes until he brought it up about Nick.

"Hey Clem, I have to tell you that I'm sorry for about Nick's behavior, forgot to warn you that he can be a dick sometimes".

"It's alright, I seen someone like that before" I replied. "oh…so it must be exactly the same".

"Not exactly, Nick is more of a bigger douche than someone I know". "Well you just have to get used to him, he may be like who you think but once you get to know him, I'm sure you guys will get along" Luke smiled. "I doubt it, if I tried to be civil, he'll be making it worse and I will kick his nuts out". Luke chuckle at my comment.

…..

"Ok um.. I'll talk about something else" Luke looks around thinking what to have a conversation

….um so what happen to your parent's? I stop eating my food. "If..you don't mind me asking, It's just been so long, don't know how can you made this far, I mean I assume your parents happen with everybody else's parents".

"Other people took care of me but I can take care myself if that's what you are asking" I answered sadly. "Hey I'm just asking, you were probably a teenager or maybe younger than that, just want to know how you got all the way here".

"All I did was not to get in trouble and stick close to them or else maybe I wouldn't have a chance to make it". I'm sadly remembering Lee and the group. Luke notices my expression and regret asking me. 'Shit, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" Luke apologized frantically. "No it's fine; I'll tell you what happen".

I took a deep breath and ready to tell him what happen ever since the day it started, it hurts but I want to let it out.

"My parents left me with a baby sitter to go off ahead in Savanna… but they never came back. We went to Savanna to find them but they're already dead. Luke is still looking at me, motioning for me to go on. "And then this man found me, took care of me and helped me throughout the way. We met up with the group to try to survive but….it didn't work.

…..

"His name is Lee; he taught me how to survive and taught me how to shoot a gun".

"…What…happen to him?" Luke asked. I hesitate thinking about it before I answer his question. "The same thing that happens to everybody".

"…Well I'm sure he was a great guy". "Yeah…he was" I'm smiling to myself thinking about Lee. "Now that is all over, what's your plan?" Luke asked. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea, I got nowhere else to go" I shrugged. "Well you can stay with us if you like, I'm sure everybody will be happy with you around".

"Not everybody" I said nervously.

"Ha ha, yeah I know but ignore him, he'll have to deal with it anyway" Luke smiled.

After I finished eating and talk with Luke for little bit, Pete stop by to tell us we have to get ready for tomorrow morning to catch the fishes up at the river. "Clementine, would you mind helping us tomorrow? I think we might need another helping hand" Pete questioned.

'Sure, I guess it will be fun but wait who do you mean us?". _"Who else is helping?"_

"Well… You're not going to like it but Nick will be joining us tomorrow morning" Pete scratching the back of his neck. My face changed from curiosity to an irritated disappointment. "Oh…Nick" I look down saying with an uncaring tone.

"_Shit why does it always have to be to Nick? Why not Luke?". _I have a bad feeling something is going to happen between us and it's not going to be pretty. Every time I see him, it reminds me to imagine his…dick. Good thing I don't show my face or else they could have seen my face being red. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, we can handle it if you feel uncomfortable with –

"It's fine, I'll go with you" I burst out and look up with a smile. Pete smiled back "Well good, we're having an interesting day tomorrow then, goodnight". Both of us nodded to Pete as he walks away. Clem, can you wait here for a bit? I need to talk with Carlos; I'll be right back okay?" Luke stands up and walks away to go next room. "Go on, I'm not going anywhere"

After Luke left, I am sitting down tapping my fingers on the dining room table with boredom. It's been for 10 minutes since he's gone. What is he taking so damn long for to talk with Carlos? It must have been so important I guess. While I'm waiting, I'm starting to feel tired until the door opens loudly into my ears that awaken me. It's Nick, he's still have his scowling expression which it didn't surprise me. He walks slowly toward me then stop to cross his arms and stare. I stare at him back but in a whole ten minutes, I'm now starting to feel awkward. We're glare at each other like it's a staring game. As I was about to break the silence, he start talking. "You don't belong here". Well that's not a nice way to start a conversation; obviously that's what I am expecting for it to be. I decide to play around "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you got what you wanted; now you get the fuck out of here". "Sorry, but I won't, Luke told me I want to stay here if I like so I'll stay". I'm tapping my fingers on the table. "Just because he told you didn't mean you stay here, I am not going to let you stay here for shit". "Really? Because the entire group seems to like me except YOU, which mean you can't do anything about it" I glare at him coldly. Nick clenches his fist and his look on his face shows like an angry bull.

….

"Suck my Dick"

I stopped tapping my fingers and froze. I dropped my cold glare, replaced into a surprise. I quickly look down before he sees the changes on my face. _"Oh my god, he did not just say that". _His insult reminds me the day what happen in the bathroom. I would not let Nick see me like this, seeing my face bright red, he might make fun of me or maybe satisfied I'm offended.

"I'll repeat it for you again if you didn't hear me, I said…Suck my DICK" Nick pronounce slowly three last words. He did make me embarrass but I got little upset to say something that piss him off.

"Why take that job away from your mother?" I look up facing him with no fear.

*SLAM*

I yelp and jump by Nick slamming his hands on the table hard. He brings his face down to my level and his face shows he wants to murder somebody. His face is close to mine; I can feel his breathing on me. His tone gives me the chilliest and dark voice and it scared me.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that". He back off from me and walk away leaving me stunned, scared, regret and shockingly, I start to cry.

I was crying for a little bit with tears and able to feel better later on. Luke returns to tell me about sleeping arrangements. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was having a little trouble finding a place for you to sleep and – are you crying?! Luke widened his eyes as he sees my puffy eyes. "No, it's just allergies" I'm denying. "Clementine, I can tell your lying, something must have happen while I'm gone, was it Nick that did something do you?".

"It's not his fault, I –

"God Nick really, what an fucking dumbass that has to make a girl cry, I'm going have go talk sense into –

I stop Luke from going after Nick. "Luke stop" I begged. He stops and looks back at me. "It's my fault, just please don't make this anymore worse..just please..". He stares until he gives up to my begging. "Alright, Clem but the next time if it happen again, I won't listen to your begging this time"

"Thank you" I sniffed and wipe my eyes with my long sleeve. "Did you say something about a place for me to sleep?"

"Yeah…as what I just said before, there's a little trouble for you to sleep, There are four bedrooms but each of them are used so you might have to share with one of us". _"This can't be good". _

'Clem, I think two rooms are out for you which means they're for Alvin and Rebecca and Carlos and Sarah. It is understandable, Alvin and Rebecca are together with their baby on the way and Carlos wants me to stay away from Sarah. "Why can't I just sleep on a couch?" I suggested.

"I wouldn't want to have a Guest sleep on the couch, I think you deserve it to sleep on a nice comfy bed after what you been through" He smiled and punch me on the arm.

"…..ow" I faked being hurt by his impact of a punch. Luke got worried but I smiled. He chucked "Clementine, I can sleep on the couch that would be pretty much leaves you Pete or…Nick".

"..Oh..." I wouldn't mind to sleep next to Pete but sleeping with Nick is that last thing I have to do. I'm thinking about choosing Pete until –

"Hey, just to let you know that Pete have behavioral problem with sleep talks and sleepwalking, last time Nick with him. He talked crazy shit about hunting and dragged Nick out of the bed like he caught a big buck". I stifled to laugh of imagining Nick being scared shitless to being dragged by Pete. I'm considering to make my choice to where I sleep with a Sleep walker/talker or and Asshole.

"Um…Luke?"

"Hmm? You made your choice?" He's setting up the couch to put pillow and a blanket. "I think I have to choose…Nick" I cringe saying his name.

"I know your scared of him Clem but –

"I'm NOT scared, I just don't want to deal with him right now but I don't have a choice".

"Look, he can be an asshole, but I know he is a type of guy that will never hit a girl, just try to apologize to him and least try to be civil". I groan and sickly hating do this but maybe it can be the only way to try to get along. "Ok, I'll try"

Luke lay down on the couch to get ready for sleeping. "ok..good, goodnight" He closed his eyes

I'm standing in front of Nick's door just afraid to knock on his door. I rise up my hand and hold in position to knock. I took a deep few breaths just to calm myself down and be ready to see what's coming at me.

"_Here we go"_

As I'm about the knock, the door opens. I jump a little bit to see Nick open a door, he doesn't look mad at me but still blank expression. I kind of glad he's not mad but couldn't help to describe his attire for sleeping. I notice he didn't wear his red hat which it really suits him but looks so admiring. He didn't wear his blue shirt but still wear a long sleeved white sweater and his dark green boxers. I take another huge blush on my cheeks but thank god it is dark. I couldn't stop looking at his boxers with his bulge groin. I look dozed off staring at it until he coughs that break my thoughts. "Listen, Luke told me you might sleep in my room, I get why because of my uncle so I know we don't like this but I'll give only one rule.. First rule is we never touch each other and keep ourselves separate at all times, got it?"

I nodded to him, "Alright fine, come in" Nick lets me in to his bedroom. I climbed on the bed and slide under the covers. I take off my hat to put it on a table stand but I didn't change or take off some of my clothes; I want to feel comfortable and feeling warmth from this cold room. Nick sooner get on the bed to slide under the covers, turned his back facing me. I did a same thing to turn my back on him and get close to edges far of the bed. It is very quiet between us except to hear the crickets chirping. It's weird but as least nothing happen..right?

"Goodnight Nick" I whispered hoping for an answer.

But he didn't.

* * *

Author's Note: GOD, long chapter e,o again I think they're like oc but yeah. Haha I have to make Pete having sleeping problems xD. I tried my best but more will be coming with fluff, cute and funny.

Tell me if I made any mistakes on anything including characters, grammar or my kind of writing so far. Should I have been more detailed? They'll start to get along next chapter but they'll not act like they're best buds xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Thanks' for the support. I give it one more chapter so it how it goes, I have little hard time writing so I take my time to re-read though out the chapter to see if it makes sense. I think I rush it a little bit but I think it looks fine with me so not all stories can be perfect. I would like to thank to** PeanutFangirl **who loves my story and help me to continue writing

xD If you want more..feel free to review. I want to know if people still like it. Enjoy

Disclaimer – I don't own TWDG

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I wake up hugging a soft hard pillow. It's so weird that is moving, I can feel its breathing.

_"Wait a minute, pillows don't breathe" _

I snap my eyes open, look over to see what it is. I widened my eye and gasp to see Nick is the one I'm hugging. I check my position to see my legs are tangled with his, his arms around my waist, and my head on his chest with our bodies pressed together. "Oh my god" I resist not to squeal loudly enough to wake him up. I'm not used to being in physical contact with a man. I have guy friends but only with a friendly hug and a pat on the back but Nick is hugging me like a teddy bear. I don't know what to do to get myself out of his grasp. I'm afraid to wake him up, so who knows how will he react, would he just still be bitching?

He's still sleeping but he seems to be smiling which is I rarely seen this before, it's just so…adorable. I shake my head to get out my thoughts and focus on how to get out of here. I'm attempting to push his chest off me but it's making it worse. I got caught off guard as one of his arms let go off my waist and put his hand behind my head, push it harder to his chest even further.

"MPH, MMM NICK!" I muffled screaming in his chest. I can barely breathe but able to almost suffocate from his chest. I am so panicking and feel butterflies in my stomach. It feels odd because I actually enjoy it. I hold his shoulders, trying to push him off but he is too strong for me and grasp me even harder. I sigh desperately, turning my head to breathe and give up with no options.

"_Well I can't do anything; it will not be my fault because SOMEONE here is not following the rules but it does feel warm and nice to be in someone's arms" I _blushed and listen to his heartbeat that seems very soothing.

As I'm waiting while I'm enjoying listening to his heartbeat, He finally moves but…it's not what I'm hoping for. He rolled over and lay on top on me. His whole body crushes me and I wouldn't able to move anymore. "N-Nick..w-wake up" I struggled to say anything more and feel little pain on my chest. Suddenly, I gasp as i start to feel something of a hard bulge on my lower area, I can't look but I can tell it's his genitals. He grinds his manhood against my lower area. My face is flushed; heart beating too fast, sweating and surprisingly feel turned on. His arms stay the way they placed on me but instead my head to his chest, it's his face. His face is so close that his nose touches mine. I couldn't move and look down to see his lips. He mumbles something I can't able understands but I can hear…him spoke that shocked me.

"I want to fuck you" He rasps desperately in his sleep. My heart beat races up as it keeps beating per second and I feel so scared that he might actually rape me during his sleep. He let his arm go from my waist and as he pull down my pants little bit revealing brim of my white panties and about to slip his hand in there.

*Knock Knock*

"Nick..Clementine? Are you guys up? It's time to go so I better not come in here to see you two come at each other throats"

"_Oh no, it's Pete. I don't want him to see us like this". _Nick groans groggily as he kind of open his eyes, start to lift up little bit off me with his one of his hand move away from my panties and set both of them on either side of my head, not noticing what's going on. I panic to not wanting Nick seeing this either, with my adrenaline pumping up running, I slap him, push him over to the left side and he drops down on a floor.

*Thud*

He falls on his back, groaning in pain. "Agh what the hell?!"He half shouted as he reached behind his back and rubbed it in. Pete opens the door after I make a chance to pull my pants back up and he's seeing Nick on the floor and me sitting on the bed with my legs close to my chest with my arms wrapped around them and my head down with embarrassment.

"Having a rough morning you two?" Pete smirking. "Yeah, getting pushed off the bed unlike being dragged off last time" Nick getting himself up, wiping the dust off him and glare at me and Pete. "Son it's different, we both know you have this from the part of a family so it wouldn't Clementine's fault for pushing you because maybe you might have done something"

Nick scratch his head, trying to remember what happen this morning. "To tell you the truth Uncle.. I don't remember the last thing I remembered is being pushed off the bed by this flat chested here" Nick snaps at me. His words hurt me but I'm too embarrassed to say anything

"Well actually that's what you deserve Nick and I appreciate you don't insult her" Pete frown. "Clementine, has he done anything to you?" He questioned me. Everything went quiet as they waited for my response. I wasn't sure if I have to tell a truth, I don't really want any more trouble. "No.." I whispered looking up but didn't glance either of them.

"See!? That means it's her fault!" Nick childishly blames me. Pete looks at me, not sure if I'm telling the truth but I think he understands I don't want to talk about it. Eventually he let me slide, not furthering to tell me more of it.

"Hmm…alright, let's just get to the river then"

* * *

We're walking through the forest to catch the fishes with fish traps up by ahead at the river. Nick is falling behind to take a piss on a tree, telling us to wait for him but he takes too much time doing it. We decide to go ahead for him to catch up to us, I don't want to think about his thing and wait for him anyways. We walk for some time, hoping to have some peace and quiet until he brings it up. "I know you're not telling the truth" He blurts out.

'What?" I'm surprised at the first thing he says.

"I'm talking about what happen back in a cabin, I know he must have done something to you in his sleep…what did he do now?"

….

"I don't want to talk about" I shyly look down. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me but did he do something way out of line?...and I'm assuming Luke didn't told you about him had the same sleeping problems as me"

"No…he doesn't" I whispered. Pete sighed "Damn Luke... He should of let you sleep on a couch, he knew something's going to happen so why the hell he put you up with him?"

I shrugged to not care about it. I know he did it for me to get along with him but it wouldn't just work. "Can I tell you something?" Pete asked.

"Sure, I got nothing else to say" I replied bluntly. Pete looks hesitant, telling me he's not sure if he'll tell me.

"I heard you made an insult to Nick last night"

"So what?, he shouldn't have been an asshole to me in a first place".

"True…but I have bad news to tell you that….Nick's mom died two days ago". I stopped walking including Pete as well. I'm surprisingly shocked and turned my head to Pete. "Are you serious?! What happen?"

"Nick's mom tried to save someone who was bitten, she was dead but she turned and bit her right at her neck where she died right in front of him".

"I'm so sorry" I apologized.

"It doesn't end there; Nick was forced to shoot her mom in the head"

The part of Nick having to shoot her mom made me feel regret and guilty for what I have said last night. It's just like I have to shoot Lee who is like a father to me. _"I shouldn't have say that to him like that, no wonder why he's like this…I should apologize to him",_

Pete notices me being quiet, thinking I blame on myself. "It's not your fault, it still doesn't give him the right to treat you like that but sometimes you never know if a person can still be themselves after what they have been through" He frowned.

….

"Let's get the bad things out of the way but do you want to know the story about Nick's first hunting trip?" He grinned.

"Sure" I smiled

...

While Pete is talking to me about Nick's first hunting trip. He told me about the time he couldn't shoot deer. I have to admit but it's just so cute to imagine him being too soft of not wanting to kill an animal.

"Aww that's sad" I responded smiling with a cute tone

Pete smirked at my comment.

"HEY!"

We stopped and look behind seeing Nick running to us with a hunting rifle in his hand. "Why didn't you wait?"

"You want us standing around while you piss on the tree? You know where the river is, boy"

Pete glances back me to continue "So anyway, after i to grab the gun out of his hand before this big buck run off when BANG! The gun fires. Boy nearly almost gut shot me and of course the buck gets away" Nick overheard what Pete told me, feeling embarrassed and shows little pink blush on his cheeks.

"What you go over telling her this shit for?" He rudely questioned. Pete stop and look back to him. "Because you almost blow off her face yesterday, seems relevant..tryng to let her know it's nothing personal with you."

"Why you always give me a hard time?" He lowers his gun. "Because you always given' everyone else a hard time, especially you haven't apologize to her for your actions"

"You should have seen what happen last night, she told me –"

"I know she did but she didn't know about the day when your mom -"

Nick didn't want to hear more of it. He strides forward, shoved Pete by the shoulder and glance at me for a second. I see the looks in his eyes that are despising but to my surprise, I see lust as well. The look on his eyes is making me nervous and little scared of him. He look away and leaving us behind.

"Leaving us again!" Pete half yelled at him

"I know where the fucking river is!" Nick yelled and walks away to the river by himself. We stares at him walking away from us, he glances back to me to finish the story. "So anyway I found that buck later that season, Brought it up to my sister figuring she want freeze some of the meat ….Nick wouldn't speak to me for weeks".

"He hasn't really changed has he?" I asked.

"No..he doesn't, but sometimes you got to play a role. Even it means people you love got to hate you for it. He frowned and scratches the back of his head.

"Pete you should tell him that…I think you should let him know your thoughts." I advise him. He considers accepting my advice, thinking if he should.

"UNCLE PETE!"

* * *

"I'm out of ammo!"

"Come this way!"

"Shit….Damn it, get you guys over here, both of you!"

I'm in a middle of a situation whether who I have to help Nick or Pete. I look either one of them, panicking not knowing who I have to help. _"Ok…ok what do I do? Pete was bitten but can be a chance to cut his ankle or get to Nick and get the fuck right out of here". _I came to my realization that there would be no way to save someone who is bitten, Lee's arm was cut off but still couldn't save him..only died from blood loss and the infection still inside of him. I decide make my choice to run towards Nick.

I dodge the few walkers as one of them almost grab me but managed to avoid its grasp. I finally got through the walkers to go to Nick. He shot one of them in the head and His eyes widened as he looks back at me with bewildered and surprise look on his face. We stand there looking at each other for five seconds; I feel shyness at his stare and avert my gaze away from his. I can see in the corner of my eye that he still stares but I can feel his eyes look up and down.

"NICK!"

His voice comes back to our senses; we look toward seeing Pete who has his back against the big rock with no chance to defend himself while the walkers are closing on to him. "PETE..NO "Nick screamed. Nick points his gun at one of the walkers but realizing he's out of bullets in his gun. "FUCK!" He struggles to reload his gun as the walkers got him, screaming as they eat out of him alive. Nick loads his gun and shoots at each every one of them until they're all dead.

"PETE…NO!" He cried, seeing the last member of his family died in front of him. I look our surroundings, seeing the walkers are coming for us next. We couldn't stand here anymore longer. "Nick we have to go!" I'm trying to pull his arm to get out of here but he yanks his arm away from me.

"You could of FUCKING save him" Nick glared at me.

"How could you just leave him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**: Alright…thanks for the reviews and to see people follow and favorite my story xD. But god 16 reviews? I thought I would have less but thank you guys :D. But anyway, Yes Nick has lust toward Clementine but doesn't mean he likes her yet. He will but like I said he will start to kind of get along with her. This is harder than I thought to write, I'm making this way different so bear with me. Also, this is my first time… to replying to your reviews from last chapter :D

**Christina (Guest)**: Thank you so much, why I have a feeling you review before? xD

**PeanutFangirl**: Aww, thanks for liking my beginning of Chapter 4, I was trying to make it cute just like you said XD.

**I figured it out (Guest)**: LOL OMG. I'm totally laughing so hard at your review..just everytime I read it, it makes me smile xD. I can't spoiler it though because…well..i don't know how to say it…I'll say it at the end of the story so just keep reading xD.

**Marshmallow10293**: Thanks' for your huge 'LOVE" word, that means a lot and I appreciate for you following my story

**Serahfarron13: **I'm so happy you get to read it and also glad you love it, thanks for telling me the details lol xD don't worry..you won't fall behind and keep writing your story.

**ArtemisiaDream**: Thanks, I ship them too much too and I can't stop thinking about them. Thanks for a suggestion though but hey as long you and other people understand what's going on..it's good xD

That's for the reviews! Enjoy and Late Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

The walkers are pounding on the door as we're blocking it to prevent them from coming in. They keep bashing and bashing and never stops. Nick was on his back to the door holding it with his back strength while I keep pushing the door with my arms. He glances at me as I do it back for a moment. They're almost about to break through but we managed to stop it from happening by pushing it as hard as we can. I feel anxious and scared, afraid how we are going to deal with this situation. We need to come up with a plan or they will come through.

"What's the plan here Nick?" I asked him anxiously.

I'm looking at him, hoping if he has an idea. He said nothing but seem to pondering an idea. Suddenly, He just walks off the door like nothing, leaving me to hold the door by myself.

"What?! Nick!" I cried. As he left me holding this on my own, it gets more difficult to push the door harder without him. I tried to push and push but don't have enough strength to hold it any longer. One of the walkers caught its head through the door yelp as one of its arm trying to grab me. I feel my adrenaline pumping up, pushing the door harder than I can but it's still not enough.

"NICK!" I screamed. I can't look behind to see what is he doing, I just want to punch him for taking so freaking long, not to know what he is doing. Finally, Nick comes back pushing a big crate to block the door and walker who almost got me just got its head and it's arm out of the way. I stop pushing and we walk backwards slowly to be careful if the crate is strong enough to block the door. It's seems stable enough once we can see they can't break through easily but we're fine for now. I'm glad, sighing with relief until I felt being pushed hard. I fell down on my butt, wincing in pain as my shoulders feel they're bruised. I glare back seeing Nick so pissed off at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HELP MY UNCLE?!" He yelled outraged. "I'm sorry, I wanted to but he wasn't going to make it but you can at least not push me" I'm still glaring at him.

"What do you mean he wasn't going to make it?! He would have been fine if you decided to help him instead of coming to me – wait…..why do you follow me? His voice trailed off in his last sentence.

"I follow you because Pete was bit" I answered his question.

"What?" He is surprised and shocked by my reason. "Back at the stream, he was bitten after one of the walkers that we checked attack him, like I said he wasn't going to make it" I explained. He slowly walks backwards, still in shocked and sits down on a big crate. He slump down forward and look down at the floor, with his cap covering his face expression. I'm starting to feel worried for his well-being, what could happen if he might go insane?

"_Is Nick okay?" _I slowly got up on my feet, and walk toward him. I'm standing from where he won't grab me or maybe anything, you can never know what could happen to a person who lost their loved ones. He glance up but not looking at me..just looking at the wall. He wears a blank expression like nothing ever happen.

"Hey…are you okay?" I asked…not sure if he is or not.

…..

"_Is he just sitting there like a statue?…just great"_

"Listen, we should look around, there should be something that can be useful". I take a look around my surroundings, just seeing anything but only just big crates, shelves and nothing much useful. "Well it looks like nothings here but you never know when you look harder". I glance at Nick and with irritated sigh and rolled my eyes that he still hasn't answered me…still in his same position since he looks up.

"Hey can you at least help me AND say something for once? You make me being fucking crazy, like talking to a statue".

…

"Whatever" He answered as he doesn't give a crap to anything.

"Ok fine then…I'll figure it out on my own ". As I turn away to walk from him, he hasn't move but his eyes are. He shifts his eyes to me…again I feel so creeped out by his stare, men can be so weird sometimes. I pretend I didn't notice but his eyes give me the shivers and feeling so nervous…just wonder if he might be getting crazy or just be a weirdo. I walk to the back of the shed to check anything that can be something useful. I check on the bottom shelf and move the boxes aside. It's nothing here except to see multiple jars of unknown beverage or an alcohol.

"Let me see"

I snap my head toward to Nick. His head turn to look at the jar in my hand, so wanting to know what's in it. I walked toward Nick to give him a jar. He twists the lid with his hands, open it and take a gulp of drink. He slammed his fist on the crate as he made a face.

"God….Whiskey" he smiled

"_Wait…did he say Whiskey?" _

My eyes are big as the saucers; I honestly don't want him to drink…not right now…not with him being trapped with me in a shed. Is he really going to drink at this time right now?

"Um…Nick…is it a really a good time for this right….now? We should have to do something instead of just sitting here and take a drink". I smiled nervously.

"We can't do anything so who the fuck knows, we just have to wait….and see how it goes". He drinks another chug of whiskey.

"If we can do that then can you please stop drinking..just please?" I begged him with little puppy eyes. I can't let him, I know I can't…I have a bad feeling about this. He will soon go down drunk…I don't know for sure what kind of a drunken person he is but I surely do not want to know.

"Fuck no, it's just a fucking whiskey..i don't know why your so overreacting with this, haven't you drink before?" He scoffed.

"No..." I whispered

"Then don't bother me, I can handle myself". He still keeps drinking for another chug and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

I'm eventually giving up stopping him from drinking; trying to persisting him will not make any better. I sigh and lay my back against the wall, sliding down to the floor and wrap my arms across my legs. My eyes feel so damn tired, I tried to not close my eyes but it feels so heavy. I'm starting to drift off to sleeping and I see pitch black.

* * *

*Shattered*

"Huh?" My eyes snap right open as I heard something break like a glass. I wake up feeling all sleepy and droopy as I haven't really taken a shower. My eye vision is very blurry, I have a hard time seeing but I can tell its Nick on the back side of the shed. He's sitting on his back against the wall, next to jars of whiskey. He keeps throwing the bottles to the wall, shattering it into pieces. I hear the moans to my right, I look by my right seeing them walking by the small window. I couldn't know for sure if they hear it but Nick is making too much noise. If he does, he keeps attracting them to us. I notice him look so tired with eye bags under his eyes and by the look on his face…he seems drunk.

"_Great this is what I needed. This is it….time to get ready for a drunken Nick_" I stand up on my feet and walk slowly toward him to brace myself for anything he might do. He keeps throwing the bottles that are smashing on the wall. I stand in front of him, crossing my arms with a concern look. I'm observing his face; he looks depressed and seems little upset, just like what I said…eye bags under his eyes and his face look kind of pale. I don't know whether to tell him to stop or just asking if he is okay. I'm thinking about what I have to say to him until he almost throws a bottle at me. I gasp and dodge with my reflex, turning my head to look back the bottle being shattered. I growl and snap my head toward to him.

"Nick stop! You almost hit me!" He ignores me and pick up another bottle to throw at the wall.

"I said stop it, your scaring me" I whispered angrily. He does really scare me, I never show it but my hearts keeps beating and my hands are shaking for a little bit. He pushed me to the ground and almost hit me with a bottle thrown at me, what else can he do to gone out of control? He grabs another one, he holds it up to throw another but he didn't. He sighs and set it down, holding it in his hand. He glances down looking so mournful.

'What the fuck do you want from me?" He whispered gloomy. I shuddered at the tone of his voice; I avert my eyes away from him but look back at him again.

"I told you not to bother me; just what else do you want to say to me right now?"

"_I wouldn't if you stop making too much noise you idiot" _I want to say that to him but it wouldn't help anything. I decided to tell him what I know.

"Pete told me about what happen to your mom…so i'm sorry for what I've said before so I know what you been throu –

"You know just save it, you don't fucking know about anything what I been through so get lost flat chested, I don't see why you have to fucking care about –

"I DO FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU NICK!" I yelled.

He jumped and looks up being surprised by my outburst. "I know what you have been through; I lost my family and friends who are important to me along the way. I've seen my parent's dead, I seen them being walkers while my friend, Lee…risked his life to come all the way just to rescue me from this crazy man. He was bitten but still saved me along with the others who died helping him". Nick is still gawking at me with his mouth slightly part open. "I'm –

"It doesn't end here, I didn't found out he was bitten until I thought I got him to a safe place after he fainted to try getting me out of here through thousands of walkers with the guts covering us, and you want to know what I did?

"Hey I'm -

"I have to shoot LEE!" I screamed. My tears are streaming down on my face. I sniffled and I can feel my lips quivering. "I have to do it so he can't be turned into one of them so don't act like you're the only person who lost everybody you asshole!"

I couldn't handle myself anymore; I drop myself on the floor, sitting in the same position as I was in. I'm trying not to making any sounds but deep down..i know I couldn't hold it any longer. I broke down and starting to weep. I'm thinking about the group, my parents and Lee. Thinking about them is just making me wail more as if I'm little girl crying for my mom. I was trying to be tough but I'm so embarrassed to cry like a baby in front of an asshole who torments me.

"_This is so embarrassing, I was tough enough to suture my arm but not tough enough to cry over this". _

I hear him set the jar on the ground, shifting to get up and hear his footsteps coming toward me slowly. I didn't bother to look up, he can still curse at me, make an insult or correcting me wrong but I don't care. I just felt I want to be alone. I sense him walking around me to just stand behind me.

I'm waiting for his asshole attitude to push me or slap me in the back of the head and just telling me off.

I was expecting for either of them until I yelped as I feel his arms wrap around my waist, hoisting me off the floor and carried me in bridal style.

"Nick, what are you doing? Let go off me!" I'm struggling against him to get off his grasp. I keep punching him with my bare hands, fisting against his chest. And for one thing I always wanted to do since the day I met him, I punch him across his cheek hard. He growls and carried me to where he was last sitting and drops down to sit with me on his lap while I keep punching his chest.

"Hey…just stop acting like a baby and look at me" He said, softly and quickly grabs the hold of my wrist, preventing me from punching him. I glance at him; letting him seeing my eyes puffy and red and my lips are quivering. He stares intently at me, just feeling sympathy and didn't like seeing me cry but I still see a glint of lust in his eyes. I notice he's blushing but couldn't tell if he's just drunk or just something else.

"Clementine…."

My eyes widened as he called my name for the first time. He only called me flat chested but I didn't expect him to say that.

"I'm sorry…for being a dick earlier, I was just trying to protecting them from what it happened last time but I have things been through my mind lately…something that really bothers me".

I'm confused of what has bothered him but of what?

"W-what do you mean?" I questioned him as I'm giving like some hiccups.

"I don't fucking know, that for some reason I don't like you but it's just…" He trailed off at the end, not knowing what to say and look away from me. I'll wait for him to continue but it's making me feel impatient.

"It's just what? Just tell me" I persisted. I get it that his mom died and sure not trusting me but what's another reason?

"It's nothing, just forget about it" He's trying to avoiding it but I can't let him get away with it.

"There's nothing to forget about it, just tell me why –

"I SAID it's nothing so just fucking forget about it" He half-yelled at me and snaps his head to glare at me. He let go my wrists and grab my waist to put me between his legs.

"N-nick w-what – " I stuttered as I'm blushing with cherry red. I'm glad the room is dark so he wouldn't have to see me blushing. He pulled me closer with his arms around my waist, closer that I feel something hard on my bum.

"It's getting fucking cold; we should need warmth for us to survive a night so if you want to die in hypothermia instead of to get heat from me then –

"No…um it's fine, I just didn't know what you're doing that's all" I whispered.

"Well go to sleep, we'll have to make sure they're gone by tomorrow morning so getting out in day light is a best chance"

'Alright fine, whatever you say" I sighed. I'm starting to feel sleepy as my eyes starting to droop down. I laid my head back on Nick's chest and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ohhhh xD Nick…why your such an asshole? Lol ok Nick does not like her, he just want to f*** her but he'll acquaintance and be little nice to her. He didn't like seeing a girl cry so yeah come on, he's not heartless lol. I tried re-read the whole chapter if it makes sense..and I think I do okay but please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**:Hey guys, This is a very short chapter because I have to deal with homework, a project I'm so anxious to present with least partner people don't want to work with, studying for 2 tests and I have difficult personal problems for this week so next chapter I'll write more longer. So sometimes I don't have time but I want to continue it as fast I can for you guys but I'll take my time like I said, I just started writing on Nov-30. Also I'm thinking about doing Click one-shots with lemon, fluffiness or any kind of matter so not sure. Which means it's not including in this story so I will always make Clementine a good girl

Anyway time for reviews!

**Serahfarron13**: lol you're not the only one screaming for a kiss. I don't want it to do that now but later soon. I'll give a little surprise in this chapter though so be ready. And I'm excited for your next chapter in "Ice Princess" xD

**Guest:** Thank you so much, your words do motivate me to continue writing . Yes there will be a lemon scene as you can tell lol. It will have to be in later chapters because I'm going through to grow bond in their relationship so there will be some stuff.

**Emilyrose727**: lol thank you, I think you'll find out as you read this in a beginning of a chapter. It will be actually very funny if I can imagine it. I wish she's older in a game. Any who I, always love to make them blush so it's adorable. I love your story "The Ass End Of This World" and the sequel though. I read every chapter but takes time for me to remember the oc lol. I do really appreciate your review..just thank you xD

**PeanutFangirl**: Wow, I am actually astonished by your review. It's the most beautiful thing I read so far, I'm going to cry *cries*. Lol but I think I make Nick too much an asshole and thinking of his dick with Clem. Nick doesn't think want to have sex but never know because there are no single girls around except Jane but..they have no interaction what's so ever only she did it with Luke lol. I will still make him an ass but little nice to her. xD but I think your right that most people intended to rush their relationship fast and make Nick a nice guy but it's okay, I get people have hard time to write Nick perfectly. Just a suggestion that make Nick a little bit an ass and no rush . I appreciate it though, I feel like reading your click story right now xD

That's for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

*Bang…..Bang*

"Nick…Clementine? Hello? Are you guys in there?"

"Augh….Luke?" I'm stirring up slowly awaking, hearing Luke calling out loud for us and the banging noise wakes me up feeling tired but feels a sore pain on my left side of the neck. I crank my neck side to side to relieve a pain but it didn't seem to help. I rubbing it in to try make it less painful but it still hurts as it was. I feel the markings on my neck that something must bit me but couldn't be sure to tell what it is.

"_It's just probably a bug bite" _

I assured myself that it's not really a big deal.

I felt Nick slightly move a little bit as he groans and flutter his eyes. I heard him bash through the door which means he must have come in but I don't even bothering to look. His footsteps were getting closer until he stop and noticing us.

"Oh thank god, you guys are okay. We were looking everywhere for you, I saw back the river seeing a lot of walkers lying dead back there. Can you explain to me what happe– uh…wow well what you look at that". He starts smiling too widely at our position and I swear to god, he is enjoying this too much by looking my face flushing red. I shyly look down, feeling embarrassed at a situation I have gone through..again. Nick's arms are still wrapped around me while I sit in between his legs.

"I expect to see you two killing at each other but not to see you hugging each other like an adorable couple…just…wow". He stills smiling enough that it can hurt him but I quickly notice he's trying not to laugh – not at me but at Nick. Nick is still in his hangover mode, not noticing Luke who is holding an urge not to laugh. He starts to come back into his normal state and startle by his presence.

"Hey…where the fuck did you come from man?" Nick asked groggily. He's perplexed by the look on Luke's faces until he realized and widened his eyes as he looks down, blushing bright pink at me as I look up with my head tilted back to glance at him. Seeing Nick blush for the first time is actually very cute but I know he's too embarrassed of not liking Luke that will make fun of him later.

"FUCK" Nick half-shouted. He pushed me by the back of my shoulders hard and I fell forward face-planted. I cried as my face hit the ground, I can feel my nose can have a slight bruise. Luke couldn't hold anymore longer. He burst out laughing, trying covering his mouth as Nick glares at him with an evil eye, telling him to shut up. He quickly gets up, wipes the dust on his pants, looking so flustered but angry as well.

"Luke shut the fuck up! We were just trying to keep ourselves warmth!" He angrily exclaimed and glowered at him.

"Ha-ha, ah sorry Nick but it's just…, I never expect you be a softie kind of guy" He said between laughing.

"Hey I only did it to give the warmth okay man?! We would have been freezing to death if we haven't –"

While Nick is angrily embarrassed telling Luke who is laughing his off. I slowly got up and shaking my fists feeling so pissed off at Nick for pushing me. I march slowly toward him, tugging his arm to catch his attention toward me.

"Nick…" I whispered. I held my blank expression, waiting for him to look at me.

He stops talking and turning back to me. Before he says anything, I slap him lightly on the cheek that caught him off guard.

"Hey - What was that?!" Nick held his cheek as he walks back looking somewhat surprised and irritated. I glare at him as I'm walking towards him and punch him hard on the arm. It didn't budge him but I don't care, he pushed me.

"What was that? You push me down you jerk!" I'm about to hit him in the face again until Luke barge in to stop us before anything goes wild.

"Guys enough, I'm starting to get tired of this. I mean - ah you two were acting like children so seriously, just stop with that shit. Nick haven't you apologized to her yet?" Luke frowned at Nick, questioning him if he apologized to me. Nick turn his head to me, staring at me showing no expression but still show eye emotions that I can't recall what it is.

"…Yeah" He whispered as he's gazing into my eyes.

"Ah okay, that's good then" Luke sighed in relief and close his eyes as he is scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, where's Pete? Wasn't he with you?"

At the point to hearing his name, Nick averts his eyes to the ground, looking mournful upon reminding him seeing Pete being devoured alive by walkers. Luke notices him broken down, feeling pity and realizes the fact of Pete's fate.

"Oh um okay…uh hey Clem, can you come back to the cabin? Luke whispered and turned his head to me. "It's not far away from here so you can't miss it. I'm going to talk with Nick for a while so don't worry, we'll be right back in a little bit alright?"

"Ok…sure" I nod and turned my back on them and walk away. As I'm walking, I glance over my shoulder, seeing Luke with his back toward me and place his right arm around him, comforting him about Pete's death. Nick looks up, glancing at me for a brief moment before I turned away and leave the shed to get back to the cabin.

* * *

I finally run my way back, panting as I stand front of the door, holding to catch my breath. I start to think about the embarrassing encounter with Luke caught seeing Nick holding me. I can't believe he would think we're like some adorable couple; all we're doing is just needed warmth for not to get a hypothermia or maybe even freezing to death but that was Nick's idea in a first place. Now I think about it, I don't think it's the only reason to just give warmth and give me an apology. I think he's being ambivalent, He might have feel bad seeing me cry like a baby. There's something else about him too that he seems…odd. He gave me these weird stares and creeps me out when his eyes look up and down at my figure pretend I didn't notice the way he look at me but he is always makes me nervous. I wasn't sure why but who knows, men can be weird. I got to cool myself down and get myself ready. I walk through door to the kitchen, seeing Carlos pacing back and forth impatiently and stop as he notices me. Rebecca was sitting on the chair smiling to see me but her expression changed as she sees nobody is with me.

"Clementine, are you alright?"

"Where's Alvin?!' She stands up from the chair. Her eyes are looking bug-eyed as she sees Alvin is not here with me.

"Clementine, tell us what happened yesterday, you and the others didn't return so something might have happened" Carlos sternly questioned.

'We're being attacked by walkers"

"What?!" Rebecca said

"Is anybody alright?" He asked

"No…Pete got bit..he didn't make it. Nick is okay but he's despondent. He's with Luke back at the shed, they'll be back later" I exclaimed

"We need to go out there!" She half-yelled.

"It's too dangerous, we should wait -

"I don't care, my husband is still out there, go get the GUNS!" She glares at Carlos. He shrunk back and admits defeat to convince her and hurriedly run to grab the guns. He comes back later with a hunting rifle in his hands and pass it to her. "He went out there to look for you, I told him not to go because Luke was already out looking for you." She said weakly, looking doleful at me. She left along with Carlos following but he asked me for a favor.

"Clementine, can you do me a favor and watch Sarah for me? I know I said you should stay away from her but I want you to distract her for me. She doesn't have to know about any of this"

I want to tell him she has a right to know but he wouldn't allow it and his eyes are very strict. I'll go along with it and accept his favor.

"Just go, hurry" I replied firmy

He glances at me shortly before running off after Rebecca.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhhh, I'm sorry for a short chapter. I said I'll have a rough week so I want to give it out just for not to make you guys wait. You guys are patient and have other time to read other fanfics so I just want to give it out this week because of school e.e. I'll start writing this weekend around maybe Saturday but will be longer and write about the part where they be…camping ^^

Remember to review, it will always make me happy and motivated!


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel free..i'm free done presenting that project with an least partner no one want's to work with. I'm glad to post this; I'm making this longer than I could have so you can enjoy it. It feels like its long for me to finish but I did what I have to. Some click moments.. R&amp;R!**

* * *

After they left to find Alvin, Carlos left me in charge to watch over Sarah alone. I can't bother to complain but just do it anyway. I'll at least have to observe her to know why she's different like me. I made my way to go see her, just to see how she's doing for now. I open the door but surprisingly see bright flash in my eyes. It blinds my eyes as I am a bat, it happen for a second like i can't see a damn thing.

"SAY CHEESE!" Sarah is holding an old camera smiling taking a picture of me.

"Sarah what are you doing!? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry! I found this hidden under my bed, I didn't thought it would be here and it looks so cool!" She lower it down as she pull out the picture giving it to me.

"Take a picture of me!" She passes me a camera for me to take a picture of her but I couldn't be sure if Carlos won't mind letting me do this or he will kill me.

"Um..I'm not sure if I can" I said looking too unsure.

"Oh come on please? It's just only a picture, what can it do to hurt?" She's begging me, giving me puppy eyes. She have a point but I have this feeling it's not a good idea but it's just one picture, it wouldn't hurt to do anything right?

"Okay…sure I guess" I hold up an old camera setting it in position to snap a picture at Sarah who's standing for a simple pose with a smile.

"Let me see" I pull it out to show her. She's pleased to see it but there's something that bothers her.

"Sarah what's wrong?" I asked. Her face fell instantly, she clasped her hands together avert her eyes to the ground. She probably knows something's wrong.

"Where's my dad?" She asked glancing up to me. Worrying where her dad was, I kept what Carlos told me to distract her.

"He's..um….fishing" I lied smiling nervously, hoping she believe the words come out of my mouth but she seems to doubt it.

"Fishing? But didn't you go with Pete and Nick to the river to catch the fish with net traps yesterday?" She asked.

"_Damn, she got me there". _I know Sarah is not that stupid. Even something is wrong with her; she will not fall for it. I resist making a sad face; quickly think to come up with another lie.

"He..come to check to see if we're okay, I came my way back just hang out with you". It's a bad lie but what else would I say?

She still looks at me like she didn't believe everything I said. She furrowed her eyebrows looking hurt knowing I'm not telling her a truth. "Clem I don't believe you. You guys haven't come back yesterday, I heard them talking about to look for you this morning. Something must have happening".

I'm about to keep going with my lies but nothing came out of my mouth. I say nothing but admit to defeat by sadly frowning and kind of look away from her.

She sighs noticing my expression and turns around to walk a few steps to sit down wrapping her arms around her. She looks little shaken and scarily concern for her dad. I'm staring at her to just see she's acting like n little girl that seems to reminded of..me. Is that what Carlos meant? Meaning that she hasn't gone through to what I been through? She must have been not used to the world around her. Is she like me when I was a little girl? Is that why he didn't want me to tell her these things, afraid something bad will happen to her? I crouch down in front of her, not knowing what to say to comfort her. She glances at me smiling to show me she's fine but her face is puzzled instantly as her eyes scrutinized.

"What's that on your neck?" She asked. She points to my left side, seeing a red bruising mark. I touch it to feel a bite mark, it's sore but it didn't hurt that bad.

"It was probably a bug bite, I must have gotten it yesterday but I think it's probably it."

"It does seem kind of like it". What she said does scare me a little bit; I think it could something contagious or maybe an animal.

"What do you mean it seems kind of like it?! My eyes widened.

"I don't know! I just think it does but I may be wrong. I'm sorry I scared you, hopefully we're still best friends right?"

"Yeah..we're still best friends" I laughed weakly still worried about it. It's only for a moment of a silence to stare at each other until she spoke.

"Hey, want to see what I found?" She stands up as I do as well and turn to crouch down getting something under the bed. She stands up, turning to me showing a handgun in her hand.

"Can you teach me one of these?"

I stare at her like she's out of her mind. I glance at the handgun in her hand, worrying she'll accidently shoot at something or….me.

"I found it in my dad's room so I thought I need to learn to defend myself. What happens if I'm in trouble when no one is there? What if I have to use one?"

I hesitate to accept it whether should I teach her or not. I want to say no but she has does have a point. She needs to learn to defense herself.

"Okay I'll do it. But it's not a toy to play with…it's very serious.

"I know" She aims it to another direction.

"What should I do?" She asked

"Okay first, remember it's just a thing"

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's not a living thing, it's not doing anything unless you control it" I answered.

"Really? I though it be heavier but okay what should I do?" She smiles as she glances at me. I smiled remembering what lee taught me, I can teach the same way to her as he did.

"The most important thing is, when you go to shoot, take a deep breath before you pull a trigger" I explained as I show her demonstrations to keep her arm straight. She takes a very big and big deep breath looking like a puffy fish blowing its cheeks, holding it until she little bit start to turn blue.

"Not…that very big Sarah" She let a quick breathe out, returning to her normal state. She turns to aim around and then aiming to my face.

"Where should I shoot?"

"Hey don't point it at me!" I duck down covering my head.

'S-sorry sorry!" She cried. She back up a little and lowers the gun down.

I sighed. _"She has a lot to learn doesn't she?"_

"Maybe I could practice outside, there's that tree". She goes to the window, thinking where a good place to practice until she sees someone.

'Hey, Luke's back!" She said and turns to leave the room. I look over to see but only able to see a shadow. That's odd. Luke was with Nick back at the shed. If it's Luke then where's Nick? Or what if it's not him?

"_Only way to find out"._

I leave the room to walk down the stairs seeing a person walk pass the window. My suspiciousness keeps growing as i notice it doesn't look like Luke. I walk by the living room, keep seeing him pass by each window. I look to see Sarah is glued to the wall, looking so terrified.

"Clem…it's not him. I- I think I know him."

*Bang Bang Bang*

"Hello!? Anyone there!?"

"I- I can't breathe, I c-can't breathe!" She puts her hand on her chest breathing rapidly in her hyperventilation.

"Shh calm down, he can't see us just go hide!" I whispered urgently. She panicky looks around to hide but didn't know where to find a good hiding spot.

"Where?!" She asked

"_God for fucks sakes, just hide!" _

"Just hide!" I gesture her to go before the stranger could do anything if he's too impatient. She runs off like a cat hiding behind the couch. I don't know who he is or what he wants but Sarah is scared of him he must be dangerous. If he knows her, he knows the others too. But he doesn't know me which could be a good chance to get rid of him. I calmly walk to the door, seeing through a window to take a good look at him. He's just an older man with a beard and wears a brown fur coat. He does seem look suspicious..i don't know whether if I should open or lock an door. Before I made my decision to get my hand on doorknob, he opens a door. He look at me, giving a friendly smile and spoke in his deep voice.

"Hello there" He greeted

….

"Hello" I greeted him back but in a monotone. I curiously glared at him waiting for him to say something.

"How are ya?"

"I'm alright…how are you?"

Well I am doing just fine, thank you. My family and I are set a ways down river. I'm..kinda surprised we haven't run into each other yet. What your name?

"Clementine" I answered.

"Nice to meet you Clementine, such a beautiful name for a young lady like you" He smiled.

"You mind if I come in Clementine? I been out all of morning and this heat got me cooked up," He enters without waiting for my approval.

"…Yeah I do mind" I glared.

* * *

Sarah and I were sitting in the living room waiting for the others to return after I deal with an stranger. That was so close that he found a picture of Sarah I taken. I thought I would ruin things up to say a simple lie but he just seem to believe me but I can tell in his eyes that he didn't believe me. I couldn't afford to wait anymore longer than 10 minutes just after what happened. I need to go find them and warn them.

"We need to find the others" I stand up walking to the kitchen as Sarah spoke.

"We can't go outside!"

I open the door walking into the kitchen upon seeing Luke, Nick and the others coming along inside.

Hey Clementine, you guys alright?" Luke asked wondering if we're okay while they're gone.

"Yeah..we're fine but…" I glance to Nick who still seems to be down. He does feel little better and sober up from last night which I'm glad he's doing okay. He's sensing me staring at him, looking back at me just expressionless but starting to form looking..sad and embarrass? I looked confused seeing his expression to why he is embarrassed about. We seem to kind of stare at each other awkwardly. He does his same eye emotion he gave me back at the woods. I blush a little bit, feeling uncomfortable by it and wrap my arms around myself. He breaks our eye contact, he quietly scoff a little bit and look away from me, looking down to cover his eyes with his cap.

Carlos comes forward hugging Sarah gladly to be reunited. They released each other as Sarah clasped her hands; speak about the man that was here.

"A man was here"

"What!?" Luke widened his eyes unsurely think he heard it right.

"What did she just say?" Rebecca asked

"Someone came to the cabin"

What?! Rebecca asked surprisingly shocked as the others which Nick is shocked but still in his position.

"Clementine talked to him".

"Clem, you just let him in?!" She looks at me hard to believe I would let a stranger come in. "Rebecca calm down, she must have a reason for this" Luke said.

"Rebecca I didn't open the door. He's coming in either way". I said truthfully as I glance at her.

"She's telling the truth!" Sarah said.

"Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?" Carlos questioned me worriedly.

"I..… no i didn't" I whispered. "You didn't ask for his name?! How could of you not asked his name?" Rebecca asked.

"Well he's holding a gun. I didn't want to make him mad so what else I'm supposed to do!?"

"It's obvious genius. Ask him NICELY". Nick is standing back in the crowd, crossing his arms as he looks up at me.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snap at him, hating it for tell me like I'm stupid. I'm expecting for him to talk back he always do but surprisingly he didn't.

"Whatever" He looked away feeling irritated but a bit of sad. I'm feeling bad instantly for snapping at him. He's a jerk but he just lost his uncle yesterday, I could have been taking easy on him. I stare at him concern, wanting to say I'm sorry.

"_Nick.."_

"Look Clementine what does he look like!?" Carlos questioned. I break my eyes from Nick to glance over to Carlos.

"Um..he wore a big brown coat" I answered his question but unsure to know more details what he looks like as I look up trying to think..

"Did it…did it have a lining? A collar?"

"Yeah it has fur".

"He talked about you dad. You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"Of course he won't Sarah, all right? Your dad's the nicest man I know which is why all of us aren't not going to do anything crazy or…not nice. Right?" He looks over his shoulder at Nick as he said the last three words.

"Why the fuck do you look at me when you say that man?" He asked, unamused.

"Well I did so you should know already, now did it seem like he is coming back?" He looks back to me ignoring Nick's pissed off face as like he blow him off.

"He saw a picture of me" She brought her picture up. Carlos widened his eyes surprisingly didn't like the idea her daughter was taking pictures.

"A picture?! What were you doing taking pictures?" He scolded her as he took away a picture from her, looking down at her who is feeling crumpled and scared.

"Carlos.." Alvin said.

"What?!"

"You need to calm down alright? You're scaring her". I didn't like to see Sarah being scolded but it's not her fault. It's mine because I took the picture. I'll take myself to blame for her.

"I took the picture, it was my fault"

"No! It was mine, I asked her to do it"

"Enough! I don't care whose fault it was!"

…..

"He was scouting. We got lucky, he wasn't expecting to find us but if she hasn't been there. We don't have much time to stick around; he'll be back with the rest." Carlos said.

"He's right, everyone pack up! We're moving out!" Luke called out as the group move to get their belongings, supplies and equipment. Everyone else walk past me to leave the kitchen except Nick and Luke. Nick strides his long steps, walk pass by me as I feel his arm bumped in my shoulder. His eyes did it again though. It just always shifting as I feel him look back at me little bit setting his eyes down to something I can't tell what he's looking at.

"Clem?"

"Huh?" I snapped to Luke.

"Are you alright? Did something really happen?" He peered questioning if I'm okay just only because he see something odd. But as far I can tell. He's staring the "Bug Bite" mark on my neck. I pulled my hoodie collar to cover it fully so he can't stop looking at it. It's not that it's creepy to what Nick did but why is he so serious?

"No it's fine, um I got the bug bite yesterday so it's not really anything bad but I'm fine okay?" I smiled to assure him its fine. He still has his doubts but rest assured I think he decided to let me go. "Okay good. We'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes so I will be waiting for you and the others" He smiled. I nodded to turn and walk out the door leaving Luke to confirm his suspicions what it is.

It's not an bug bite.

It's a hickey.

* * *

Sorry if it's taking a while, I would still have hw but it's getting harder and harder every time I keep writing. If you haven't read Misunderstanding Figures, I will be writing the chapter after I posted this for now and then come back writing the apocalypse as if it's going back and forth. And yes I'm sure people already know that it's an hickey but it's just to let people know if they didn't figure it out e.e Next chapter will be confrontation, camping..maybe some contact sexual.. REVIEW, IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE FASTER IF YOU WANT MORE.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, this is a long wait, I'm sorry for a death of Chapter 8 LOL. It has been reborn! I delete to make some changes. what I said about confrontation and sexual will happen next chapter. sorry for disappointment. :( I'm unsure to write sexual stuff next chapter but we'll see.

Enjoy

* * *

We left the cabin an hour ago to get away from this man named Carver. Carlos didn't tell me everything with the details but he told me they run away from his camp for his unforgivable actions. From what he said, He's ruthless, cold-hearted and a manipulator leader to control things he wanted. I'm not scared of him from what happen back at the cabin as I was covering for Sarah and the others but he give me the chills in my spine, and to be honest that I have a bad feeling it will not be the last time I'll see him. We been walking through the woods in a lot of miles to get farther way and to find somewhere else place safe. Who knows what we can find but as long we find something good, the better. We didn't stop by any point but Rebecca often needs a break for herself, needing to eat and rest for the baby. We shortly have not much food left so we have to save it unless there could be some places or maybe find the fishes at the river or pond.

With everything else off my mind, I couldn't help but start thinking about Nick's actions since the day I woke up in his arms. He said one rule that we can't touch each other before our sleeping. I'm confused why he always has his eyes on me and sleeping on top of me with his... sleeping issues, looked like he's dreaming about…sex?

What he have said before meaning he didn't want to be touched but he was rubbing his groin against my private area feeling it harden as a rock and he almost slipped his hand into my pants. Is there a reason he didn't want to get involved with me but couldn't help himself or just think of someone else? I don't understand him but I could be wrong. I was mostly feeling sensitive by his groin area, I seen little young boys naked running around with little sticks flying around. I'm used to it but not seeing big one for a grown man. I felt it. The scary part is I enjoyed it; I feel heat, tight and wet inside my private area..feeling the sensation wanting even more. I don't like it where it's going though; I don't even want to think about it and sure thinking nothing will happen but I'm little scared of him.

"_Did he want to – "_

"Hey Clem?" hearing a soft voice.

"_Huh?" _Interrupting my thoughts, i look back over my left shoulder seeing Nick walking little bit to the left behind me. I expect him to shoot his own words at me but surprisingly, for the first time of my life I never see before…he's smiling. He's smiling like we're getting along so well but we're seem to be yet. We are just acquaintances but probably soon to be friends if he has his mouth taped shut to stay that way.

"I just want to say…" He goes off not finishing his sentence. Shortly after his hesitation, I'm unknowingly irritated remembering a while ago back at cabin. i looked away from him staring the road ahead of me. I could care less to what to what he's saying right now. I'm still upset by his rude actions back at the shed and also telling me like I'm stupid. I thought we're okay since I talked to him out of it but he still kind of treats me the same and now he's smiling?

"_What does he want to say right now?" _

"Thanks for what you said before back at the shed, I get about what you been through.. I was about to give up myself but I think you really got my head back straight so like I said again, thanks Clem". His gratitude caught me little unexpected but i don't care. I let it off not caring but just answered to him anyway to let me walk in peace.

"Don't worry about it" I replied bitterly.

"I won't forget it".

Coldly ignoring him, I sense his footsteps were farther and slowly away from me. Looking back again, my heart began to be filled with pain and sympathy as I felt like being stabbed in the heart. Nick was walking behind all of us little way behind. He walked slowly slumping his shoulders with his head down like a walker. I almost forgot his uncle died yesterday, it now makes sense he's still like this now, it could be worse after his last relative of a family died. I know how it would feel anyway after what happen to Lee but seeing him in his depressed state like this does consider me wanting to hug him, I'll maybe have a chance to talk to him later if he's okay.

I look away from him slightly glance down feeling sympathetic. Luke narrowed his eyes looking back at Nick then turns his head back to me.

"Clem I want to ask you something but what did he really do this time back at the shed?" hearing Luke questioning, I didn't take a glance but answer him as I'm still looking ahead.

"He got drunk"

"He did?!" sighing, he shakes his head in disappointment. "God damn it Nick, is that the reason he give you this?!" He pointed to the mark on my neck. My eyes jolted open as I snapped my head to him in confusion.

"_What?"_

"Wait what?! What are you talking about?! I didn't scream but I kept my volume down from everyone else not to hear me….especially him.

"Clem, don't lie. I can tell Nick give you a hickey last night. Did he do anything else that might have been more than this such as…sexual harassment?

"What?! No! Luke, he's not like that. We were just sleeping, that's it! And I'm not lying! I honestly don't know what the bite is after I woke up, really" I look at him in the eye showing him I'm telling a truth. He confirms it but finding it hard to believe.

"So he did this to you while you're asleep. I'm finding this hard to believe this but don't tell me you have no idea what a hickey is. I thought you would know because –

"Because I'm eighteen years old? Luke, My parents…never teach me about these things; mostly because my father was being too protective over me, afraid I will go around smooching boys. I know some things but not really anything much. But you said he gives me a hickey right? Did it mean he just bite me?

"It's…not exactly just a bite Clem. A hickey is a mark by a person that does kisses, biting and….sucking on a part of body, which only a special someone do that but sometimes can be for lust. It's nothing I have a problem with you having a hickey but it just I'm afraid he'll take it too far more worse than that to his drinking but at least I'm glad he haven't done anything. Couldn't blame him" My eyes widened and my mouth is slightly part open in disbelief to the meaning.

"Are you really shitting me?! Why would he – "I stopped talking and think for a moment before I turned my head back to Nick still walking in same position. Light bulb pops up above my head. It's starting to make so much sense now. Putting the puzzles all together, I finally realized what are his intentions are. Still staring at him, I held expressing my suspicions; I want to confront him soon when the time is right, just want to make sure I'm wrong. Everything he did was to…be intimate with me? First, Luke gave me a choice to sleep with Pete or Nick, entirely Pete has sleeping issues and so does Nick almost touching me in his sleep and –

A sudden halt came into my mind.

"_Wait a minute. If Nick has it, then Luke knew about it, why he didn't tell me? Did he set me up with him?"_

Luke stares at me uncertain but smiled nervously expecting know what's going to happen.

"Clem? Is there uh…something else that bothers you? I break my staring trance at Nick, shift my head to Luke. "Yeah, do you remember at the cabin when you leave me a choice to choose between Nick and Pete for to sleep with either of them?' I raised my voice up a little at the end causing him to shrink back a little, forming "Oh oh" expression.

"oh..uh..yeah?"

"Did you set me up with him KNEWING he have his sleeping problems as his uncle have and not telling me about it?! You knew about it didn't you?!"

I don't care if the others hear me as they're looking at me puzzled to what's going on. Nick didn't pay attention to what's happening, he's in a deep trance of depression. I'm am so mad he did this to me, knowing Nick could of done something to me in his sleep. I was planning to hit him before he raised his arms up in front of him.

"Hey okay, you got me but the only reason I did is for you two to get along. I planned everything out to make a deal with him. You know Nick didn't agree with this either but I talked into him to sleep with you – wait that came out wrong" He face palmed.

"Sleep with me?"

"I MEAN to sleep next to you. Look, I give him a deal just for that and also trying to be nice to you, for in return, i lend him back his baseball cards collection I stole from his room. I told him I stole his cards and right in a second, He went completely insane telling me where it is and that's when I gave him a deal" He smiled cheekily. I chuckle, finding funny imagining Nick's face fuming red as a bull.

"Was he mad about the deal?"

"Nah, he's not mad but he's WAY beyond pissed off. The look on his face tells me he wanting to kill me with a murderous looks on his face. Nick's temper can be funny as hell sometimes, especially his embarrassment. But I guess I can see my idea didn't work did it?"

"No"

"oh….um I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. You managed to get along with him a little bit so I guess that's a good thing. Just for a curiosity, how was your sleepover with Nick?" He smiled cheekily.

"It's..kind of okay, he did went too far"

"Great, what did he do?"

"He….uh…hug me while he's asleep" I blushed showing rosy pink cheeks of flashing images in my head.

"Clem, just because he hugged you didn't mean he went that far. Are you sure it's just a hug? He would do something more badly than that…only maybe pulled you off the bed but was it something that I didn't know about? He didn't hurt you right?" He asked. He looks at me in the eye as I look at his, checking to see if I'm lying. I didn't look away as I express to him seriously answering to him.

"No, he hugs me. That's it" I lied. I didn't want to tell Luke about Nick rubbing on to me. I can't unless maybe after knowing what Nick's intentions are. But the other part of me is defending him. I don't hate Nick anymore. Instead of loathing, I care for his wellbeing. Nick has enough of this shit coming to him so it wouldn't be any better for him if I tell Luke. Luke is still staring at me. In three seconds, he gave in smiling believing my words.

"Ok good. I'm glad it worked out between you two and I'm glad you're coming with us Clem." I smiled, happy that he believed me and also...I'm glad to be here with them too.

"Me too"

* * *

_*13 hours later*_

It's getting late. All us were tired from walking for a lot of miles. I looked down feeling my legs cramping from feeling the burned in my muscles; i couldn't afford to walk anymore longer but to glance up seeing Luke walking ahead of us without a sweat. I looked back to the others; they all looked so exhausted and walking so slow. We should rest right now. Everyone needed to rest especially Rebecca, she haven't eaten anything and walking for miles without rest. It's unhealthy for a pregnant woman; I need to tell Luke to stop. I look away from them to call out to Luke.

"Luke! We need to stop, everyone is tired! All of us need to rest!" I yelled. Luke stopped and turning back to the group noticing their condition. He looks up the sky seeing its getting dark as the sun rises down. He eventually decided it's best to camp here for a night.

"Alright everyone, we'll stop here for a night, time to set up our tents and sleeping bags" Luke called out as he waited for them coming to him.

"Wait a minute, are you serious Luke?! We're just going to sleep In the middle of the road with no protection?! Rebecca cried as her eyes widened.

"Relax Rebecca. One of us is taking a watch so there's no need to worry" Luke explained to calm her down.

"Luke's right. We should be fine if someone is watching for any threat, until then somebody else will take over which means we're taking turns" Carlos crossing his arms in agreement.

"We should set up the tent and the bonfire first before deciding who gets to go. Becca really needed warmth and shelter to rest and we barely have any food left for her and our baby. We should start searching" Alvin stuffed his hands in pockets.

"Alvin, don't get too worried about me. I'm fine. I can survive without it for maybe a few days, I'm a tough lady. I just only need a rest" She puts her hand on his shoulder smiling comforting him.

It's too late to do it now Alvin. It's very dangerous to go out searching at night with these walkers roaming around. We'll start searching tomorrow morning. We only have about few food left for some of us so we might have to share but don't finish all of it. We couldn't be sure if we can't find anything tomorrow" Carlos said.

"Okay, is everyone good? We set up our tent and the sleeping bags, finding the wood for a bonfire and then deciding our sleeping arrangements and take charge of watch? Luke asked.

"That sounds good with me" Alvin smiled, he takes off his big backpack and setting it down on the ground crouching, opening up to set up the tent parts as every else including me nodded in agreement.

"Ok, that settles then. Clem, go help Alvin to set up the tent. Me and Nick will go looking for wood for the bonfire. Everyone else should rest. We won't be far from here, let's go" Luke gesture Nick to follow him.

"Yeah sure" He muttered as he walked following Luke into the woods. I was kneeling down helping Alvin fixed the tent as i turned my head to Nick, staring blankly at his back following Luke disappearing in the woods.

"_Should I talk to him after everyone is asleep?" _

"Clementine, can you help me holding this?" Alvin shifts his head to me holding a tent pole. I snapped out of it from my deep thoughts and looked back to him.

"Sure" I smiled.

* * *

"Okay, We got everything done here so who wants to share the sleeping bags?" Luke asked. "Alvin and Rebecca will be sleeping in the tent; we only have two sleeping bags which means only two people can fit in. Who wants to -"

"Can I be with Clementine!? We should sleep together, that's what best friends do! Please dad?! Sarah pleaded him with her puppy eyes. Carlos wouldn't have any problem with me sharing with her. He trusts me enough while we're all worrying about Carver chasing us. He nodded crossing his arms, then turns to look at me.

"Clementine, you don't mind to share with Sarah?"

Sharing with her doesn't really bother me; we're well kind of best friends after all, such as a pinky swears promise. In the corner of my eye, I sense Nick's stoned cold stare at my right side. I pretend I didn't look but only to Carlos. I have this feeling in his lusting but hopeful eyes. I think I know exactly want he wants. He wants to sleep with me in a sleeping bag just hoping that i say no. I shook a little with the Goosebumps crawling on my skin by his stare. I am too uncomfortable with him right now; I think it's better for me to share with Sarah. I don't want to break a promise.

"No, I don't mind" I said simply. Sarah clapped her hands together excitingly happy with my answer.

"Yes! It will be so much like a sleepover!"

Smiling a little bit to her happy personality, I checked my corner of my eye again. Nick shows a slight of anger but quickly turned being filled sadly with disappointment. I avoid looking at him, as I glance down to the ground nervously biting my lip being shy around him.

"I guess that leaves me with Carlos, I'll take the -

"I'll do it"

Everybody snapped their head to Nick blurting out volunteering to watch. I myself was little surprised I finally looked at him. He slightly looks down but still shows his face emotionless as looking at the others except me. He then brings his eyes to me. Feeling shy with him, I quickly looked down with my cap covering my face feeling my heart pumping with a bit of sweat on my forehead. Luke looks at him as if he's joking.

"Really Nick? Are you sure - "

"I'm fine man. just don't worry about it, I can watch for a while, I'm not really tired anyways" Nick turned his back to us as he's walking to sit on a big rock with his back facing us and approximately 2 feet away from us. He's lying. He is really tired forming the eye bags under his eyes, was it because of me?

"uh...okay, suit yourself. If you need a rest, Carlos will take it over from here. Don't stay up for too long, okay Nick?"

"Yeah" He muttered still staring off to space. I felt bad, wanting to talk to him and asked but… I don't think this is a good time to do this when he's not ready for the shit is coming to him. Luke sighed, as he pinch his nose.

"Guy's, we should sleep. it's getting late, he can handle it" I whispered as I avert my eyes to Luke.

"Yeah we should. Everyone get ready for another big day, we'll start searching for food. Goodnight everybody" Luke said.

Everyone responded him back goodnight all together before Alvin and Rebecca went inside a tent to sleep, Luke shares with Carlos in sleeping bad including another with me with Sarah. I slide in the sleeping bag with Sarah, trying to get comfortable much as I can.

she smiled little bit as I did back. She closes her eyes drifting off to sleep smiling. I turned to the other side with my back to her as she falls asleep. I watched Nick who hasn't moved yet. I was watching for a 4 minutes until he looked back over his shoulder, almost caught me staring as I quickly closed my eyes shut.

This could be my chance to talk to him now. I can't..my eyes feel so heavily dropping. Shortly after, I hear sound of footsteps. I barely half open my eyes seeing the two feet walking towards me that are caught in my eye. At this time, I give up letting my eyelids closing down seeing a pitch black. An warm breath hit my face, feeling something soft on my forehead before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Author:** Sorry, I was too tired, I stayed up late until 3Am in the morning writing most of it in this chapter...well half of it..so maybe you can see why I have mistaken there. I felt they seem oc in this chapter..probably Nick..but he want to do her and i'll say that he'll start to grow little feelings toward her...

**Nuke4Lyfe:** thanks! :) I love the clickyness too obsessively

**PeanutFangirl:** lol that's what I do is to make him an ass xD. I liked to make Nick an ass so usually he can be like that, not all the time, he's being nice to her in this chapter. lol xD.

**Cookies(Guest):** I'm happy you find it amusing, I can try to make it interesting, I'm sorry if you didn't get to see this yet, it will be next chapter, I wouldn't want to write a lot of it in this chapter.

**Serahfarron13**: lol thanks for telling me how you react, FLIP THE TABLE! xD people obviously knew what it is already was. Thank you so much! :D

**GoldenEnderHawk**: Reborn of Chapter 8 lol xD

End of reviews

if I don't get a few reviews, I will consider to stop writing this story but I will write another one but then again i'll maybe give one more chance to write another chapter..if I don't get it by next chapter then 'll stop writing this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, sorry during my Christmas week, I was sick so I can still write. Be warned at the beginning of a nightmare, maybe humor later on with Nick and Clem if you think it's funny because I want it to be, and there will be confrontation between them…with something unexpected at the end after that so you are WARNED. Forgive my grammers, repeating words, dialogues and I don't know if my writing is changed but I think I did okay

Anyway, I want to give a shout out to **PeanutFangirl! **If you don't know her, she's an awesome writer. She write Click story "The Colors in Hell" AND a Cluke story "In the Moment" (P.S finished!) and many other fics! I'm sure she's very famous because she's a very cool person KAWAII! I would like to thank her for sharing about me too! :D

**Time for reviews -**

**Christina(Guest):** Thank you for your understanding, I was sad at the time when I thought it's not good enough but I do want to give another chance for others and especially you're a big fan of my stories :)

**Maejihao5:** Thank you, I will keep continue writing this…thank you for your support :)

**Guest:** Lol thanks! Yeah this is adorable :3 I love to make readers get the feels!

**Rosesky**: haha thanks a lot. I like to have Nick reacting like this so pretty much and thanks for support and everything else :D

**Nuke4Lyfe**: Thanks, what I said before yes a kiss on a forehead xD. I thought instead of having the same scenes from game..i thought about writing during their travels before the bridge so it didn't seem bad. xD

**MizukiKitty123**: lol don't worry. I will continue this. Don't delete mine e,o yes…one on the forehead. The mouth kiss is too soon so there won't be kissing in this because I don't want to rush this so you'll pretty much have to be patient I'm sorry but there's little something in here that get you excited. xD

**HiMyNameIsNick(Guest**): Really? e.o I'm honored ^^' hope it didn't changed your mind when you read this lol

Enjoy! Late Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year of 2015!

* * *

"_Clem, you have to shoot me. I…couldn't help myself…to protect you anymore" Lee said, in between his cough. He sat back against the wall couldn't able to support himself to move. He's too weak. His face is sickly pale and his eyes are yellow-bloodshot red. His lower right arm was cut off, nothing but a stubbed arm. I whimpered, crouching down on my knees close to him and look him in the eye._

"_No Lee! I can't! W-why do you have to make me do this?! I never really want it to be this way, I wanted us to walk out of here…together!" I cried, feeling watery coming up from the corner of my eyes. Inside me was very heavy and I couldn't breathe. _

"_I don't want this either sweet pea, but I can't. I'm bit. You know what you have to do when someone is bitten. You have to put me out of my misery so I won't be able to turn, you can do it" He said weakly, barely holding himself trying to talk._

'_But this is too hard for me!" I cried, tears streaming down "I don't want to go out there alone without you; I don't want you to leave me!" I furiously shake my head. I am too scared to go out in the big word of flesh-eating walkers alone. Without Lee, I really don't know what to do._

"_Clem…you know you can handle this by yourself. You just need to be strong and an independent. In the future, you will learn how to take care of yourself if you're on your own… just promise me"_

_I don't like to do this, I still don't want to be alone but if he wants me to promise what I need to be, I will do it for him._

"_Yeah…okay" I nodded, solemnly promised him. "I will, I will be a strong and independent in a future Lee. I promise"_

"_Ok…good. Now get to the country side, but first, find Omid and Christa by the train. They'll be waiting for you so they will very take good care of you but as something bad happens to them. You know you can handle this by your own"_

_I sadly nodded, then look down to see tear drops hitting the floor. I will said it to myself that this is our final last moment. My last with my guardian, who really takes good care of me since the day it started. He's like a second father to me…I would never forget him._

"_And Clem…" hearing Lee, I glanced up noticing Lee smiling but too weak. His smile always comfort me when I'm scared or feel down, it kept me happy._

"_I will not leave you. I will always be by your side, watching you growing up to be a beautiful woman as you're my little girl. But now you have to shoot me or I won't turn into one of them. Do it…for my sakes" _

_Lee barely could talk anymore longer; he breathes heavily as almost losing his breath. I took a deep breath to calm myself down; difficultly have hard time to accept his favor but Lee is right; he is suffering and losing a lot of blood and couldn't able to move. His end is here, I should give him what he wanted._

_I nodded before I stand up to back away from him slowly with a gun still in my grasp before his last words are said to me._

"_I'll miss you" Lee says._

"_I- I'll miss you too, Lee" I shakily raising my gun, pointing distantly to his head. I look down because i couldn't stand to see his sad look on his face. It made me felt heartbreaking and want to cry even more. Before I brought my head back up, Lee sadly frowns upon looking at me with our last glance before he closed his eyes, then his head dropped down as his breathing time getting shorter. _

_In a few minutes later of struggle, I was about to pull a trigger until Lee suddenly stir, and make a groaning-like growl. It caught me off guard by this sudden noise. It sounds like he's waking up in a morning but wasn't sure if he's still alive or not. I slowly lower a gun down, anxiously but nervous to the sound he made._

"_Lee?" I asked, being in middle between confusion and suspicion. Then shortly after, Lee snaps his head up with his mouth slightly open to moan. His eyes are purely white and purple blue-ish veins are running along all over on his face. Without having time to react, Lee brought himself into his four-leg standing position, struggling to stand up but as he did, he slowly walked toward me, moaning and wanting to reach for my neck. I backed up every time as he's getting closer and closer. I quickly raise my gun again without hesitation but aim to his head._

"_No…please…this didn't happen…this never happens! Lee… PLEASE!"_

_I knew it's not him, the Lee I know inside him was gone. But it felt it was really him. As I keep backing up, I felt a hard wall hit my back. There's no more room to keep going backwards. It is now my fate to kill or be killed. _

_He's almost getting closer to me, moaning as he outstretches his arm reaching for my shoulder. I place my finger on the trigger waiting but hesitate for him getting closer. I don't want to shoot him, I can't…but it's making me do this._

"_As he's closer less than feet, he brought his hand on my shoulder. It's in a quick second as gun point touched his forehead before I pulled a trigger._

"_LEE!" I screamed blood curling._

_*BANG*_

I gasped as I snap my eyes open in shocked, covered in sweat panting before I quickly sit up hunching over staring my lap. I sat here for a moment to regain myself thinking about Lee turning into a walker. Everything felt so real, so real I was really standing in front of my guardian who's in the edge of his last breath. To tell the truth, I'm not entirely affected by what happened in my nightmare, which the worst thing I ever feared was to see Lee turned into one of them. It actually came true to my fears but I know that never really happened.

All what happened is to shoot him before he turned. That's all it is. I can feel the saddening pain in me, wanting to cry for him. But I won't cry. It didn't happen, it was all just a nightmare and it's all in a past so I have to keep moving forward and leaving it all behind me.

"It's just a nightmare, don't get too overreacting" I sighed, using my sleeve wiping across my forehead wanting to get rid the sweats and the oil that secretes on my skin.

If there by any chance to find a pond or a lake, I sure do want to take a bath. I want to feel the water soaking into my hair and a fresh cool on my skin, water rolling down on my body like beads. Regarding if the water temperature is too cold, I just want to feel fresh and be comfortable. I felt dirty like I haven't taken a bath for years.

Thinking to myself, I know it won't be the last time to see a person I loved to die in front of me. This is bad part I never liked. It's never going to stop. I will get real attached with the people who are with me right now. Last group I'm with are all dead and now…I'm afraid it will happen to them too. Pete is already dead then that meant it can happen to Luke, Sarah, Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin…and Nick.

"_Nick" _

I remembered, Nick is taking his watch. Surely I want to look if he's okay. I turned my head to look Nick sitting in the same spot he was in. He's still in a same position as usual but only to stare ahead with his back to me. Little bit in confusion, an image popped in to my head realizing what happened last time before I fall asleep. If I can remember correctly, he was walking toward me. Was he doing something to me? I did felt something soft and warm on my forehead so was he…giving me a kiss? I find it hard to believe he would do that….He done weird things before but I might be mistaken because what if he actually didn't mean to do these things? I might be just going crazy with my hallucinations. Maybe being tired can be my reason though or worse...just being crazy. I felt bad he's sitting there for so long like what, for hours? I should talk to him…just to make sure he's okay.

I slip out of a sleeping bad, quietly to not wake Sarah. Then, i got up on my feet to walk slowly toward Nick. As I'm close to him, I went to his right side to get a good look at him. He didn't seem to notice my presence but didn't make a move…only to blankly stare ahead. Was he dozing off? Not paying attention to anything around him? Maybe that's why he didn't hear me making noises while I was having a nightmare.

I don't know whether if I should confront or comfort him. He barely looked like he haven't sleep but something has got him riled up. But what?

Before I make a chance to open my mouth, he spoke.

"I have to kill my mom" He blurted out.

Huh?

…

"Hm…sound's weird when I say it out loud huh?" He finally turns his head slightly to me before he looks away. "I remembered to what you said to me back at the shed, you have to shoot the guy who's special to you. His name is Lee, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered. I shivered as I wrap myself with my arms, remembering my nightmare few minutes ago but also feel chilly from the wind that's rustling trees.

"My mom is special to me too, she would always yell at me for things I shouldn't have been doing... stupid things. I was just some stupid kid, Luke always use to pushes me. He got me into a business with him and got me drunk at his friend's party house. What happened at his friend's party, I really didn't want to take a drink at first but he pushed me, told me _"Nick, it's just one sip, what more could it hurt than just to have one little sip?"_ And so as I did, I been starting to get a bit tipsy right after I drink a little more than just a sip. That's when I don't remember him giving me more few shot glasses of tequila. Trust me, I drank more than I could have back at the shed. It was all fucking Luke's fault that did nothing but let me did embarrassing shit"

"What embarrassing things?" I asked curiously as I went over to sit next to him. There wasn't much space on the rock enough for two people. I manage to sit by squeeze too close to him right where my thighs and my arm touched his. The touched bring back the butterflies in my stomach and heat on my cheeks, I don't know why this feeling comes back but I ignored it.

"God…Do you REALLY want to know?" He groaned; turn to looking at me embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not that bad" I smiled.

"Trust me, it is. If I tell you, will you promise me you will not laugh?" He glared deadly, like I have a death wish.

"I promise" I smiled even wider.

"Fine" He looked away to stare off in front of him but quickly shift only his eyes to me nervously before shift back again. He closes his eyes; take a deep breath to exhale before gritting his teeth to prepare himself.

"I wear nothing but boxers, roaming around in the streets saying stupid shit before I went right straight to the stripper club, and got up in the stage, dancing and grinding on a pole like a damn stripper right in front of everybody. And I swear to god, my…thing almost popped out, it was dangling like a wiener. Fucking Luke and his friends were not doing anything but laughing their asses off then I walked out and passed out right on the fucking street with dog shitting on me. It was getting late so Luke decided I have enough of it and take me back home to my mom's. I woke up the next morning in hangover, finding my mom yelling at me and every kid's nightmare was being grounded for weeks"

As he's done telling me a story, I couldn't help but not holding it anymore longer. I burst out laughing as I'm covering my mouth to not wake up the others who were still sleeping. Nick widened his eyes, forming deep shade red on his face as he heard me laugh before snap to me looking outraged.

"What did i fucking say?!"

I tried to stop but the look on his face makes me even want to laugh harder. The aching is forming on my right back part of a head where it's behind my ears. It really hurts but I can't stop laughing.

"Sorry, but it is funny, I wish I was here to see it" I can imagine him dancing and grinding against the pole, I couldn't believe it but I find it that…sexy. The image starts bringing the heat back to my cheeks again.

"It's NOT funny! It was – you know what? Why do I even bother to tell you? I shouldn't bring this shit up" He rolled his eyes to look away as he flails his arms up very frustrated. I still can't stop laughing until I see Nick is not very amused. Nick always takes these things too seriously.

"Nick, relax. Everyone has embarrassing moments, I was embarrassing myself to lick the salt lick back at St. Johns farm during the time I was fourteen years old" I take my eyes away from him to stare ahead at the woods.

"That's…really disgusting" Nick cringed, in disgust.

"I know and I regret it. It taste really gross, I wish I have a mouthwash but what I think is…I rather get drunk than licking cow germs into my mouth"' I licked my chapped lips to moisture but disgusted by cow germs still on my tongue.

"You drink?" Nick asked, curiously and could tell a hint from corner of my peripheral vision that he's staring my lips.

"No" I answered him simply before I glance to Nick stunned by my unexpected answer.

"Wait a minute, are you bullshitting me!?" His eyes turn big as saucers, seriously having hard time to believe me. "You never drink like just one shit in your life?"

"Well…It's just a sip. My friend, Omid hand me a drink for me to give it a try. I take one but I coughed it out feeling the burning in my throat. I didn't like it, it taste horrible"

"Oh yeah, it…does but you'll get used to it once you drink it more often" We're gazing at each other in silence, that is until Nick break an eye contact. He looked away from me sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

I did the same way to look away, feeling so awkward and blushes bright pink but calm myself down to observe the woods in front of me. The scenery is filled with darkness but a lot of fireflies flying around, hearing the frogs croaking and the crickets chirping. It is so beautiful…like I never seen anything more than a pile of walkers roaming around to just eat their own kind. That's only what they care about so it didn't give me much time to see this since four years ago.

I spent my time enjoying gazing for some time until a voice breaks my trance.

"How old are you?"

A voice that was entering my ears was unexpected as I snap my head to Nick strangely staring at me expressionless with a slight of wonder in his eyes.

"I'm eighteen. Why…are you asking?" I answered, suspiciously to his question.

Was he staring at me like that for 10 minutes?

I was calmed around him with our conversation. Everything was normal as it goes but now he's staring at me like some creepy stalker.

"Nothing" Nick quickly said, as he turned his head away with a swift. His blank expression was now apprehensive, seeming he's hiding something from me like he didn't want me to know. He looked so nervous.

"I was just curious, it's just you looked younger than I thought" He mumbled, avoided to look at me as he's playing around with the edge of his blue shirt.

I do not believe him. From the time he asked me a question, I knew it's something else than just a curiosity. I couldn't wait anymore longer to hold a grudge but to ask him what I been waiting for…this is my chance.

"Nick…?" I quietly called him attempting to grab his attention to look at me but he didn't get a hint what I wanted.

"Yeah?" Nick replied shakily. I frowned, annoyingly he won't look at me, i attempt to do it again physically by tugging his white sleeve with my right hand.

"Nick, will you please look at me?" I begged, tugging his sleeve in a fast pace. "There's something I really want to ask you"

After I keep tugging him multiple times, he gave in defeat to let out a big sigh, exasperatedly curses before slowly turned to me.

"Did you give me a hickey last night?" I asked as I pull the collar down to show him a bite mark. For a split second, his eyes widened a little bit but it might have been when his face solemnly turns dark.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He muttered darkly, slightly turning to look away. It didn't surprise me by his answer but it is really starting to tick me off. Is he attempting to fool me by pretending to not know what I'm talking about? Does he really think I'm that stupid? I curl up my hands into fists, shaking in frustration to his denial.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm not an idiot, there's no other explanation to how I got this! If you said it's a bug bite, I swear it's not so don't even try to make up an excuse for yourself saying that Nick! You did this to me while I was sleeping!" I angrily yelled. I have enough of it. I got off the rock and glare at him with anger.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're fucking talking about!" He growled, snapped his head to me as he got off the rock to stand up and hovering over me. He grits his teeth so hard, it can break and his hands are also curls up into fists, digging the nails into his skin that it can bleed.

By the look on his face, he's pissed…more pissed than I am. From what I see him shaking his fists so furiously, he wants to hit me in the face but i can tell he's holding his urge not to do it. He's fighting his anger that is trying to control him. I'm not scared of him, maybe I am a little bit but I know he will never hit a girl. We're piercing into each other's eyes like sharp daggers, waiting for one of us to go down.

I'm about to make a comeback but stopped myself realizing what I was doing. We're about to start fighting with each other. I don't want to take a risk of losing our friendship; we just started to get along so well a while ago. I think I'm getting way too overboard with this but I'm so mad for what he did…what if maybe he didn't really understand what I'm talking about?

I really need to calm down so I can hear him from his point of view, just so I can hear from his explanation. I began to breathe in deeply through my nose and exhale out feeling the calm sensation through in me. It helped but still feel anger inside of me. I spoke but didn't yell at him this time.

"Okay, if you have no idea what I'm talking about then explain to me this. Why you been acting so strange lately? Ever since after we share one bed, you always keep staring at me with your hungry eyes like you wanted to ravish me and also, you're try to get in my pants before that morning" I said, crossed my arms, glaring at him.

That caught Nick off guard. His anger is swept away as he unclenches his fists turning his expression into a sudden astonishment. To my surprise, He started to turn pink looking so flustered.

"W-wait, are you saying I touched you while I was – "

"Yeah, you almost did while you're sleeping! I was nearly about to get raped by you!" i angrily pushed him hard on the chest. Though my strength to push him wasn't really strong enough; he didn't make a budge to move. And that's it, I'm done. I thought I can handle it but I couldn't hold it but feeling so much pain and anger.

"Since the day it happened, you always been giving me the look like you really want to ravish me and then last night, you give me this, you asshole!" I pushed him again and about to raise my fist to punch him square in a face. Before my fists came in contact with his face, he grabs my wrist. I tried to pry his hand off with my other but his grip is too strong. Nick used his other hand to grab my other wrist and pull them both down. He didn't squeeze my wrist hard enough to make a bruise, just only kept it tight for me not to get out.

I struggle to jerk my wrist off his grip; I didn't take time to notice he's little ashamed but mostly looked annoyed.

"Nick, let me go!" I cried.

"I will if you will stop squirming" He said, annoyingly "Let me explain"

"How will you explain to everything you did?!

"Everything I did was a misunderstanding. Don't you want to hear it or I'm holding you down like a baby? Because you know you can't get out of it"

I do want to know an explanation but I hate to give myself up to him. I always wanted to win a fight and never give up but I guess I have no choice but to stop. I gave up struggling against him with his hands still on my wrist, he checked three seconds to make sure I don't struggle. Seeing me not making a move, he finally let go of me.

…

"Look…you know I'm not uh…good to apologize but what i did to you was my sleeping habits…like my uncle" He sadly frowned, remembering his uncle. "If you think I was dreaming about you, I'm not. I was dreaming about…making out with a tree" He gritted his teeth, looking sheepishly.

….

….

"You're...making out with a tree?" I asked, looking at him like he has two heads.

"Yeah! I know it's stupid, that shit came into my head. Don't ask why, i don't fucking know. And the way I looked at you didn't mean anything, that's…how young guys look at a girl so don't worry about it"

"But Luke didn't look at me that –"

"Who gives a shit about how Luke looks at you!? He angrily shouted, abruptly that got my eyes widened in surprised and little scared by his outburst. Shortly after he noticed my scared reaction, he expressively looks worried and stammering to come up with an explanation.

"Sorry...I mean uh…I meant every guy shown their way looking like that, it just didn't mean anything"

"Okay…"I said, quite unsure. "And let me guess, you don't remember giving me a hickey because you're drunk right?

"Yeah…but I drank some more whiskey while you're asleep. That's when I'm not paying attention to what I was doing so yeah, I'm…sorry for all of that" Nick look down sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Everything is making so much sense except he was mad when i mention about Luke but why? And he's dreaming about making out with a tree? That is so weird coming from him but I understand he's hot-tempered and people have weird dreams sometimes. I once dream about the end of a world invasion by big-headed aliens wearing spacesuits. It didn't go so well in my dream but I like rather to deal with dumb walkers than intelligent aliens anyways, it helps to our advantages because we're smarter than they are.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for going off on you. I shouldn't be mad at you in a first place" I apologized, sadly.

"No its fine, you have a right to be mad. I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable so just forget about it alright?" Nick said. I nodded, agreeing with him but still feeling bad for my actions.

"Hey, Clem"

"Yeah?" I said, curiously.

You still think of me an asshole?" He smirked. I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his question and punch him in the arm as he's laughing at me. I smiled brightly with his laugh, it sound adorable.

"You're still an asshole, Nick…but you're a good guy"

"Haha…yeah…" He said, scratching back of his head looking guilty. I furrowed, noticing his eyes are guilty and slight sadness, why is he guilty? He shouldn't be after we talked through with it so I'm okay with it now.

"Hey, I'm going to take a piss" He quickly turned his back to me walking away to the woods. Noting he did not have a weapon or anyone to watch his back, I called out worriedly for him after he makes five steps from where he stands.

"Wait!" I hollered, Nick stopped then turned to look at me.

"Are you going to be okay? You don't have a weapon!"

"I'm fine. I'm just going straight ahead to piss on a tree, it's not very far, and you can't miss it. Watch for me while I'm pissing okay, Clem?" Nick said. I was about to ask if I can come along to watch his back but realize that would be so awkward for me to stand around waiting for him to finish peeing. I pondered for a moment but can't think more but let him go, he can handle himself.

"Okay I'll do it. Just don't take too long to make out with it like last time." I jokily said, reminding him about his long-taking bathroom back when me and Pete were waiting for him.

"Ha, ha very funny" He replied lamely, not amused. He was about to turn but stop himself wondering before he nervously look back to me and asks me a question I didn't expect.

"You didn't check up on me while I was pissing right?" He asked. I noticed his whole body is tense, just waiting anxiously for my answer. When he's asking me a crazy question, I'm now starting flushing bright pink, feeling flabbergasted. Did I just hear what he said? Luckily he didn't see it in a dark; I tried to talk normal as I can without a stutter.

"No" I quickly answered. "Why, did something happened?"

Why would he think I want to do that!? Just go sneaking up on him to see his penis!? God, I won't mind seeing it again but I'm not a total pervert. I take a glimpse in his eyes were still the same way he looked at me before…lust, and from what I can tell him acting strangely, he's hiding something. Is there something else he didn't tell me?

"Nothing, Just watch for me" He said, releasing the whole tension from his body in relief. He turned away from me, went straight ahead disappearing into the dark woods.

His question is still wandering around in my head. I can't get it off but can't help wondering what he meant. Is he's embarrassed not liked to be spied on? No that's not it. I don't think he's that type of guy. He'll care if it's by a crowd but not a girl. Then maybe he's secretly doing something while he's alone?

Making out with a tree is way out of option so I'll take that as my doubt. Curiously wondering what he will do, I want to go investigate but I can't leave without anyone watching over the camp. Deciding whether if I should go or not, l look over my shoulder to the group sleeping peacefully.

I think they should be fine. Nick said it's not far over there so I might as well just go straight and give myself a quick peek, then I can return here without get caught. That's pretty simple enough right?

I look away from the group and quietly made my way to enter the woods. I entered its zone; it was dark, foggy under beneath my feet and gloomy. I keep going straight with my brave confidence, not worried if the walkers are nearby. Without making any noise hoping Nick won't hear me if he's close, I keep going shortly then finding Nick standing to piss on a tree. I stopped myself for a moment to not make any noise. I was neither close or far away from where he stands but what I can I see, he's still has his fly open which he's holding his groin but I can't hear any leaking. I barely get a glimpse that one of his hands is moving up and down in fast pace.

Confused, I quietly take each step slowly to get closer to him. As i make my way toward him, I suddenly hear him moaning, moaning that were sounds of pleasures and desires. Ignoring heart beating racing in my chest, I keep going as his moans are getting louder and louder. As I did, the shivers are now running down in my spine with goosebumps crawling on my arms.

I have a bad feeling I won't like this but I think I know what he's doing.

Is he fapping?

I'm now standing right behind him without made a single noise. Couldn't look over his shoulder because he's too tall, I move a little to the right to look around him. As I get a good look, it's just as I suspected, feeling a slight of horror and blushing deep red all over my face, he really is flapping.

He's grasping his long thick hardened penis, rapidly stroking up and down stimulating in orgasm. His mouth is partly open, letting out a low lustful moan and his eyes were tightly closed shut, not noticing me watching him masturbating.

I silently cursed regretting to come here, I should just stay back at the camp and wait for him. No wonder he is doing it alone, this is his privacy and I'm right here standing behind him, watching him flapping for like what? Five minutes? It is too much for me to see I can't handle, I want to get out of here but I can't move. I'm stifled as a statue, can't take my eyes of his penis.

Whether I try get out of here or to confront, he'll know I'm watching him masturbate either way. But there won't be other choice but try to talk to him. I force myself to look away from his penis, take a deep breath, bracing myself to surprise him as I land my hand on his right arm.

"Nick?"

* * *

Ooooh, Cliffhanger, my bad lol. Trust me I was laughing to myself the whole way and hesitate to write that…masturbation, I have a really hard time continuing it xD Anyway, If you're confused to what's going on to an conversation, Nick is really pretending so he knew what happen and did on purpose to give her a hickey. He wants to make this as misunderstanding, he's afraid he won't get…the thing and also his..feelings are growing even more as they're starting get know each other more . The bed scene where Nick is dreaming about Clem obviously, He's pretending but he's really blushing because he didn't know he touch her sexually physically while he's dreaming so he did really feel bad and embarrass he almost get in her pants. He does want to bang her after all,like I said he couldn't help himself but want to touch her and he's jealous when mention about Luke because he see them getting along well. Tell me…what are you guys expecting to happen next chapter? XD. Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the wait. I was busy from school; I don't have time but bear with me, it will take longer to update as I keep progressing on the story so I hope your still interest in my story because Clem can be not tough in this chapter but she still will be with other things, just only for you guys to get the feels and Nick's character can be little off as in…not helping himself, You are warned.

**Reviews: **

**Christina: **Ah…sorry! xD we'll see how he reacts, there can be some lemon…maybe :)

**maejhao: **I'll guess you find out, I can't say before you read. xD But thanks a lot lol :D

**MizukiKitty123: **Lol yes! Someone laugh! I'm sure others too but thanks for saying that, I get happy when people tell me in details! I couldn't tell how will Nick react but I can take a guess how xD

**rosesky: **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Lol I'm suggesting to think what I should do but hey the chapter is here!

**PeanutFangirl: ** Oh snap, I'm sorry for misunderstanding the story, thanks for correcting! e.o lol I hate it when there be cliffhangers too, my bad. I did it to plan what happen next and I just know a thing lol. Haha I love ya much xD

**I knew it (The figured out person who is a guest): **You seriously make me laugh a lot with your reviews omg. Your big freaking caps. Seriously, when you send last time, I wasn't really planning it until you said it so you give me an idea there so thanks for it. :D

Enjoy and Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

"Nick?"

I'm nervous how would he react when I'm here just standing in either enjoying or in horror watching him flapping, but as when I touched his arm and call out his name, it went right in a second before I felt him jump in fright. Since I was behind him close, he slightly turns quickly to back punch fist me across the cheek

"Hah! Get the fuck off me you motherfucker!" Nick yelled.

I cried out in pain, wincing as I back away holding my right cheek, starting to feel stinging throbbing pain like a bee stung you in a face. It really hurts, feeling it's forming a purple bruise. Not entirely but it will be soon when it's not looking pretty. Looking up to him in pain with tears in corner of my eyes, Nick realizes it's me, his face was surprised when I touch him but being cockily fearless thinking I was a walker. But now as he notice it's me, his face softens with his eyes widened in surprise, including dumbstruck of not knowing what to say at first when looking embarrassingly flustered that knowing he's caught masturbating.

In the bottom vision of my eye, I take a glimpse down seeing his fly is still open. In three seconds, I'm observing his groin. It's little more big than it was before. It was used to be less big and floppy but now it enlarges and stiffen. He has pubic hair and the veins are clearly visible all around it. My eyes never make a blink since I set my eyes on it and again, I'm blushing. Nick followed my lead and his eyes are wide open in a panic. He quickly zipped it back up before look back to me. I can tell the look at his face in the dark. he's blushing little bit pink and stuttering to say something to me. I could sworn thinking he want to kill himself right now, but that isn't the case.

I'm expecting him to be concern with me and apologize for punching me he ask me a question instead.

"W-What the fuck are you doing here?!" Nick shouted, so loud in a high pitch, it can spread all over the world which like I recall before, he really is embarrass and over worried about being caught by me but focusing to why I'm here.

I'm rubbing my cheek trying to get rid of pain but it's still there. I send Nick a glare not appreciating him to ask why I'm here instead of being concern with me. Like after he punched me across my face? What a guy he is, I'm not surprised by his reaction, I knew he was going to turn out like this but punching me in the face caught me off guard. I'm slightly upset he hit me but I know he didn't mean to do it on purpose. It's just he didn't show his concern toward me. It hurt me but I don't know why. I have this weird feeling that is coming back to me. It is something more than just hurt and anger but what?

"Hey, I'm asking you a question!" He hissed, marching toward me with a slight anger that snaps me out of it.

Shoot, I forgot I didn't answer his question, I was lost in thought for a little bit and now he's starting to get mad. Just be calm and cool around him so it wouldn't make this any worse.

But instead of being calm, I'm scared. Not because Nick's angry, it's because it's something in the look in his eyes. It is the same thing he always looks at me. He may say that that's the way he looks at me, and to say this, I'm not comfortable with it. It just doesn't seem right. I quickly back myself away from him, trying to explain to him as he keeps marching toward me.

"I-I came to check on you to make sure if you're okay a-and I heard something so I thought you were attacked but I saw…" I said embarrassingly, holding my hands up in front of him hesitating to say what I saw few minutes ago. It is a bad lie about being attacked, mostly the reason is to check what he's up to because of his sayings some time ago but I do care for him.

"Saw what?! Just tell me Clem, please tell me what you see what I am doing?!" He asked, shakily with his eyes still wide open.

"I see you doing the thing uh maybe around five or more than that minute ago?" I said, unsurely knowing the time. Was it more than five minutes? I thought it is five minutes before, but it felt longer than I have. I am so confused.

"So you saw me fa- THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN THAT TIME?! ARE YOU WATCHING ME?!"His eyes widened again and raising his voice louder in high pitch as he's still walking toward me spreading his arms in front, slightly flailing up and down as I keep backing away from him passing by all the trees surrounding us. His question caught me open my eyes in surprise and blush deeply red, heating all over my face.

"N-NO! I yelled, denied but later admitted. "I mean – yeah I-I was watching but I couldn't –"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt my back hit against the tree. I silently cursed before Nick comes closer toward me and then stopped right in front of me. He's too close, too close my face was to his chest. I hear him breathing heavily, exhaling out as i feel his hot breath of air on my face. I didn't look up to him because I'm about to shed my tears.

I don't understand why I'm crying. I feel sad for some reason but I don't want to cry again..just not again when I was a kid but still do in front of Nick back at the shed.

I don't want to show it in front of him again. I'm gritting my teeth so hard, holding not to make any sounds. And the other reason I didn't look is my blame for going off to leave the camp unguarded alone just to see his personal privacy and I'm ashamed for it. I don't know whether to think if he's mad at me right now or just something else I can't predict. If he's mad then he should be. I made a stupid decision; just felt I don't trust him because he's being doing suspicious things, even after our talk, I still haven't…only to find harmless things. What's a point to find out what he's up to? It's not like he's doing anything suspicious to work with Carver. He won't ever do that because the group is his family excepting me because I don't know what I am to him. A friend, acquaintance or somewhere in between to the cause of our arguments with each other, who knows.

I'm waiting for him to make a move, expecting him to yell at me and scolding for being an idiot. I can't happily wait just to get yelled at, it will be fun….well not really, I was being sarcastic. As I'm waiting for him, my tears start flowing down to the bottom of my chin, dripping down to the ground as I'm trying to not make any crying noise. Later until then, I hear him spoke but softly.

"Clem…"

I don't want to show him I'm crying but he might force me to make a move. So I force myself to look up into his doleful eyes. He sadly looks down on me and winces when seeing the bruise turning into bluish-purple. Curiously, Nick is slowly reaching out his hand to me. Before I can predict what he'll do, he astonished me by placing his hand on my bruised cheek, caressing with his thumb over it. I hissed a little by his touch, it hurts and his touch is so cold but it made me burning up my cheeks.

"…Sorry" Nick apologized, shifting his eyes to the left uncomfortably as he let go of his hand away from my cheek before his eyes are back to me. "I forgot I hit you. I thought you are a walker so it's just i was quite a bit in a shock to see you there finding me doing…the thing" Nick said under his his breath, not wanting to say that makes it awkward.

"It's fine" I said, sniffled staring up at him. "I should have not come here in a first place anyways" I'm wiping away my tears to try stop crying. It did but still sense my eyes were little red.

"Don't worry about it. I had been through this to get punched before by one of the bandits but that punch you gave me hurts like hell" I said, rubbing my cheek while I'm looking around my surroundings in case the walkers are nearby us. As I did shortly, Nick spoke.

"I can help with that"

What?

My eyes widened as I snap my head in bewilderment to Nick smirking with lustful desires in his eyes. Confused, He seems to have an idea but I'm don't know what he meant by that to the smirking on his face with hungry eyes. It made me little bit nervous wondering what he'll do.

"Wait, what do you mean - " Nick cut me off when he closed his eyes leaning down toward me, tilting his head licking me on my bruised cheek.

"N-Nick?! What are you doing?" I questioned loudly, shakily with my eyes widened open, pressing back myself further to the tree, blushing madly as Nick moved forward to places his hands on my hip caressing them then sliding up to my waist up and down caressing and set it in place. Then he pressed himself flush against me, my face is pressed against his chest when I feel him squishing my breasts and his hardened groin pressed against my vulva while he's still licking my cheek like a dog. He stops licking then lower his head down to give a little kisses on side of my neck without a hickey.

I couldn't help but let out a tiny faint moan out of my lips. It excites him as he growls, keeps kissing even more, running his tongue out to lick my neck but set out a harsh tiny biting making me feel pain and moaning more louder then he starts grinding his groin against my private area in a slow pace, making me feel heat inside of me.

It feels so good, I couldn't help it that I enjoy it for a couple of minutes but I started to realize something is wrong. Noting that Nick is touching me and kisses me on my neck. I just find out the truth to why he's being this way, he wants to take advantage of me and i let him do as he wants. I'm not letting him having it but to back him off.

"Nick…s-stop" I said seriously, hold on his upper arms trying to push him away and tell him to stop what he's doing but he's too strong. He didn't withdraw and didn't hear me what I said. Nick's in a whole another word and loss in control to himself but keeps going when a slow grinding pace turns to a steady, still kissing and biting my neck to form another hickey.

"Nick, stop it! Please!" I begged, still pushing him hard as I can to get Nick off of me but no avail.

His lust is overpowering over him, he couldn't help but want to have more. As he keeps going, he let go one of his hand of my waist and about to slip his into my pants. And as I feel him touching the brim of my panties, It reached in a full meter to my breakdown of not wanting him to get in my personal space but finally bring my adrenaline up to push him with all my strength, when I managed push him off me simultaneously, I snap him out of it.

"NICK!"

*SMACK*

…

…

I pant heavily shaken up seeing Nick turned his head sideways in shocked, staggering himself away from me then raise up his hand holding his cheek with a red mark before turning his head to me realizing what he have done.

"Shit, Oh Shit! Clem I -"He said, trying to apologize again as he raised his hand in front of him going to walk toward me but I move to the side from the tree and back away from him.

"Stay away from me!" I warned, glaring at him with tears starting to form up again in my corners causing Nick cringing and filled with guilt and sadness on his face. I don't care how he feels right now after what he been through but feeling scared and angry at the same time, I don't ever want to look at him after what he did to take advantage of me.

"I'm not just some girl to be fucked that easily so just leave me alone and never talk to me again!

Before he can speak, i turned my back to him and walk in a fast pace, leaving him to the camp without looking back.

From the distance, I wince when hearing him screaming his lungs out.

* * *

Don't worry, it will get better for them next chapter.

I figured you wouldn't expect this so I decide to make this drama around there. Remember, They have problem getting along so it takes time. Nick's is not trying to rape her, if he's not in his mind somewhere else. He would have back off and apologize for it so he has been though a lot of things so he's trying to take out his stress by that. I said he'll start growing feelings a little bit and so does she but she's confused thinking he wants advantage of her and they don't get along well...sometimes they get in good terms talking. Tell me what you guys think. Does the lemon part makes sense to you?


	11. Chapter 11

Short but to let you know I'm not dead. I'm informing again that Nick is not intending to rape her, he's messed up, been through a lot and strangely have affection to her even though he didn't like her and want sexual needs but starting to grow a feeling and a same time have jealously. I said it will turn out better for them this chapter but it will have to wait maybe next chapter. This is more likely Clementine's thoughts. I'm tired to read this through.

I don't have time for reviews right now so I do really appreciate for the support! I'll sure gladly tried my best to continue writing this, and sooner hope not to get writers block someday. I'll try to respond next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

For eight days of traveling after what happened between me and Nick at the woods. We never spoke to each other or making eye contact since. Nick tried to speak to me once but I brushed him off ignoring him like he doesn't exist. I was very pissed off at him for five days with fear and sooner later, I'm able to calm myself down but I'm still mad at him.

We're walking the path for miles in dead silence feeling the cold breeze by the wind. The trees are swaying slightly, dancing to the sound of the wind. Alvin wrap his arms around Rebecca tightly to keep her warm and Sarah walk alongside Carlos close enough to not leave his side. I'm ahead of them, sternly looking straight forward walking beside Luke frowning at me, often looking at me concerning why I'm quiet throughout the days. I covered my other hickey Nick gave me, just so Luke would not notice this time. A memory from eight days ago keeps flashing in my head and I never stop thinking about it, not paying attention anything around me.

I'm all in my own thoughts until I hear someone's footstep snap me out of it and it's coming so close behind me, like really so close and I recognize the voice of his shaky breathing is Nick. He made out of a sound like he's trying to talk to me hesitantly and I still don't want to talk to him. He finally spoke, it sounded weak and tearing up.

"Cle – "

Before he could say my name, not wanting to be close to him or to look back, I avoid and cut him off by taking a few quick steps ahead of the group. As I did walk ahead of them for avoiding Nick and for Luke to not see my face, my narrowed stern face dropped down into furrowed sadness. It brought me to feel that way because of hearing Nick brings the pain in my chest and I quickly ignore the pain, and bring it back up the frowning again.

The others already noticed the tension between us but didn't say anything to not get involved in this, just focusing to get away from Carver except Sarah was worried, trying to ask me what's wrong and Luke keeps his best to try talking me out to him but I pushed it away, not want to talk about it and not said a single word.

The morning after it happened six days ago, I didn't look but overheard Luke whispering to Nick about me. Out of all the people, Luke is the only one noticed something's wrong before the others do. He asked Nick why we're being distant with each other. I was waiting for his response in a moment, figured Nick lied about it and he did. All he said is _"It's Nothing" _and from I hear a tone in his voice. It brought me down felting hurting inside of my heart for the first time before right now, it sounded little shaky and remorse. And I ignored the feeling. I knew Nick doesn't want anyone to know what he did to me or else he's fucked and afraid he'll be kicked out of the group.

There are two parts of me, I don't care if it happens to him and the other is I do and want him to stay.

Surprisingly, it chances defeating the other. I don't understand why.

I just don't understand why I couldn't tell Luke and the others what happened. I could just tell them what happened right now but I couldn't do it. It made me very hesitant and when I tried, I'm mad wanting to tell but my heart is telling me not to.

Nick touched me very personally and I let him did it in the beginning. I told him to stop once I'm feeling uncomfortable, embarrass and scared being not used to it but he didn't listen, he just keeps going. He more likely is going to rape me so why should I care if my heart tells me? Can't believe myself to think I enjoy it, that I want him to do it and then become uncomfortably scared. It just…I feel something a weird feeling inside of me that I always do. Like what is it that it tells me?

That I have a little crush on him?

I want to deny it but I realized I do. No, There's no way I could of like him that quick. it didn't mean I want to go out and be flirty with him. A part of is I still see him an asshole he always is since I met him and I get to see the other good side of him that consider changing my mind. Nick let me sleep next to him even though he's forced to and it changed him that night. At the shed, he expresses his sympathy toward me when I cried and carried me like a rag doll for to be hugged as I'm his teddy bear for warmth with him. He apologized to me and later soon thank me and smiling for coming into his senses which he still doesn't right now and he's making it worse for himself.

But it still didn't change a fact he's an asshole.

…

Was every action he did was to get into my pants? Or it's just something more?

I sighed out deeply, seeing the cold air exhaling out of my mouth and slightly looking down sadly as I walked.

I don't understand him. Why would it be something more when we hate each other from the beginning? Is he strangely attracted to me because I'm the only single female around him except Sarah is like a sister to him? Was he at first with no romantic feelings but lust? Does he able to care and grow for me? or maybe it's just that but nothing more than caring as a friend?

…

I can't confirm what his feelings were right now but only thing I can think about now is confusion with a memory that never goes away.

What Nick did to me was way off but I can tell through him that I know he's not a bad guy. Maybe…I got too overly upset ignoring him for days. And maybe his reason for this is Nick didn't intend to rape me, maybe he's been through a lot since his mother died and takes his stress out on me from his past and wants his sexual needs, especially to the person he hated.

I couldn't blame him. It's understandable he been through a lot of things but I still think he take it too far and weird he's attracted to me and hated me because back then, he called me flat chested. Sad but angrily thinking about his insult back at the cabin. My chest is not flat, it's maybe...an B-cup, i can assume he felt it. Blood is rushing my cheeks, remembering he pressed himself against my chest.

That's rather really a good feeling but not today for me...well for days.

It's an anxious scary feeling running through my chest because a memory in my head is still traumatizing I couldn't stop thinking about. To the experience through my life, I never had been so scared before in my life than the life of apocalypse; seeing my babysitter's face smashed in by hammer, the dead walking around, an older man's face being squished by a salt lick, and a hell of other things to see my parent's undead and most of all is Lee to end his life. I never thought it be this way, I guess there's something more scarier than just the apocalypse.

Spiking up a tingling, Nick is still behind me neither closes or far, I sense a tingling he's staring at the back of my head. Last time I saw him with corner of my eye, I imagine he still looked actually very depressed and guilt right now…worse than before.

Nick barely get any sleep somewhere between three or four hours per day, under his eyes were having dark circles and stayed deeply frowning.

The pity is coming back to me again. I'm starting to have more mixed feeling and emotions inside of me; pain, anger, caring, sadness and fear. I wasn't sure what I really most feel right now. First, it's anger and fear, then a mixed with the others. It made me want to go talk to him about it, maybe should hear his explanation, just to make sure if I'm right or wrong. He does really feel bad for me and want to make up with me.

But not now, only when the time is right and only when I'm ready. I want to ignore him for little longer, I'm still not forgiving him...yet. How I feel about him right now is like an plague.

I wrap my arms around myself letting out a shivering and my teeth chattering. I hope to myself we can find something ahead of us, just so we can find something a good warmth place for us to stay, the sooner, and the better because I can't stand sleeping outside in the cold. I want to sleep in a warmth bed and snooze myself to sleep.

We walked and walk, made a couple of stops for resting until I see an open through the trees and happen to find new places in front of us. A sign of hope sparkle glistening in my eyes and smiled big forgetting about Nick and pointing out to the buildings and bridge.

"Luke! Look!"

* * *

Like my new cover photo for this story? With Nick and Clem staring off at each other?

Crappy or No? e.e

Keep reviewing, I always get happy to read it, review right now! if you do, an update will be faster and I will give you a cookie especially to my followers who review and follow me ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you guys are still with me on this because I tried really hard for you guys to enjoy it. I suppose I'm saddened to not receiving a lot of reviews lately but I understand it's short with not much dialogue. Thanks to the guests, and PeanutFanGirl who giving me an advice also :) I'm very appreciating it and hopefully to followers who stills reading it. I have hopes to not give it up. Story is different! Remember that because I don't want to re-watch the episodes all over again!

Review:

**Guest: **omg, I have to rewrite that, thank you for correcting me whoever you are! Lol I'm happy that you love it, I'll keep writing more!

**PeanutFangirl: **Thank you! And I won't forget about the advice you gave me, I'll try my hardest to give the humor to make you guys laugh or chuckle whatever…maybe smile in amusement. :)

Review Please!

* * *

We're on the edge of the cliff standing little far away from the bridge, it's our only way to cross through to keep going and a chance to stay for a night in either one of these two buildings nearby us but we're not sure if it's safe to cross the bridge.

Luke walks toward me and hand me the binoculars.

"Clem, can you check if the bridge is safe? And make sure to check the other buildings too, couldn't be sure if they have enough room for all of us – except maybe one of them but just to be sure"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Okay" I turned around and walk to prone on the edging rock and raise the binoculars to my eyes. Looking through the lenses, I observed the bridge. It's pretty not looking too good, it has done a lot of damage but it's crossable enough. I look harder and see few body silhouettes wandering around.

"See anything?" Luke asked, holding the map in his hands.

"Yeah! I think I see the something moving" I answered.

"Lurkers?"

"Well, if that's what you call them then yeah"

"Oh…" Luke said, trailing off before he speaks. "How many?"

"I see somewhere about five"

"oh…and the buildings?"

I move my eyes to the small building that's close enough to the end of the bridge and the other happens be a very large big cabin up top of the hill.

"The one near by the bridge is too small and the other has a lot room for us…but it's little too far and take a while to climb up, it look kind of steep!"

Momently, Luke turn his upper body to glance at Carlos who have his arms crossed and shrugged his shoulders, raising an eyebrow before Luke turned back to me.

"Okay, that's enough we need to know, Thanks Clem!"

* * *

After I observed everything Luke asked me to, all of us are surrounding each other except Rebecca is sitting on a big log.

"Alright so, I know you're not going to like this but I think we'll have to cross the bridge, this is our only way and it is crossable" Luke said.

"No, it's too risky. We can't go across the bridge" Carlos objected with his Spanish accent.

"We have no other choice Carlos, if we stayed here for little longer, Car – "

"I know but that's not what I meant. I meant that it's too risky to get across the bridge with those lurkers in our way, we can't go all together like a pile of sheep's"

"You think Carver will keep coming for us from all this way? Alvin asked, in disbelief. Rebecca glares at Alvin. "Alvin, it's Carver, he's never going to stop looking for us until he captured us. He's not giving up that easily!"

"It's true, I can hardly believe a man would do a thing to chase after a tail for eight days but he's so persevere. He's not letting us get away with it" Carlos said.

"What do you suggest we do? Go other way around the lake?" Luke asked.

"No, that would take long but won't get us any further. Any other suggestions?" Carlos asked. Luke thought to himself for a moment in brief silence before an idea popped into his head and smiled.

"Actually I do, instead all of us together, Clem and I will take over to look out at the bridge" Luke said, still smiling as he glances at me. I smiled back and walk to stand beside him. Carlos raised his eyebrow curiously as crossing his arms.

"Really? You think you two can handle this? Because I think splitting the group is not a good idea" Carlos asked sternly low.

I never said it was a GOOD idea. But it's better than risking everyone at once"

"You sure about it Luke?" Alvin asked. Luke glance to him and smiled. "Yeah"

"What would happen if something happens to you? We can't know by watching you from back there if anything happens!" Alvin explained causing Luke quickly frowned and look away to Carlos. "Well if thing get hairy, we'll turn back"

"Look, you can't be serious about this, the evens against the odds is not compatible!" Carlos said.

"Look Carlos, We don't have a choice. I know but I can handle it, even Clem can handle this. She's been through more badly than any of us, hell if she can sew her arm and nearly attacked by a lurker with her in the shed, she can go across the bridge just fine. All we got to do is watching each other's back. We make a good team, don't we Clem?" Luke smiled cheekily, as he put his arms around me in a friendly manner, pull me to him close as I grunt a noise and rubbing his hands up and down on my arm looking at me.

"Yeah…we do" I responded slowly, unsurely as I look up to him. In a brief, Luke's expression went blank as he turns his head towards Carlos directions but immediately moves his eyes to Nick standing beside him with his front body toward him and sadly looking at him with a slight of anger and hurt.

I feel something's up weirdly in my spine, like Luke is planning. Shortly, a sighed brings us our attention to Carlos who looked like he has no other options or disagreeing but to accept this.

"Alright you two go but come back safely or else we'll be in a difficult situation" Carlos said, sternly. We nodded in agreement and I notice Sarah is standing beside him looking worried and scared for my safety as her "Best Friend". Reassuring her, I curved a little smile at her, motioning I'll be okay and she smiled weakly back.

Suddenly, I hear a voice I hope it does not appear as we both'd turn our heads to our right.

"I'm coming with you!" Nick comes in forward holding a gun down with his one hand and noticing he's wearing a fake smile.

"Uh…no you'll stay here" Luke frowned and narrowed his eyebrows making Nick dropped his fake smile act and frowned angrily.

"I'm fine Luke!" Nick growled, setting his eyes towards to Luke before it moves to me as I quickly look away shyly towards to Carlos directions. Luke ignored him and turns away as well when Carlos speaks.

"I still don't like this" Carlos said slowly as Luke turn his back on him while he responds.

"Yeah, well when the last time you ever like this Carlos?" Luke said, sarcastically as he flail his arm up, walking away along with me following him side by side.

As we walk past Nick who turned to look back at us sadly, a begging voice stopped our tracks as he spoke.

"I can go to cover you.." Nick said to Luke. It sounded he desperately wants to come along with us, not because of Luke, it's because of me.

Neither one of us looks back, Luke held on frowning at Nick's behavior and I as well but feeling bad for him. We stood there three seconds before deciding to ignore him and walk away in a route to the bridge. As we do, I have an urge but slowly look over my shoulder and cringe seeing Nick sadly staring at me deeply. I hesitate to look away and pulled in mesmerized by his beautiful blue-ish grey eyes. It's so beautiful; it changed me to not hate him or feared because I can see the truth in his eyes.

Without even thinking and let my heart take over me, I weakly smiled at him feeling a little blush pink heating on my cheeks. As Nick noticed, he opens his eyes widely in disbelief and slightly gaping little bit. Surprisingly, he blushes as well. We gaze at each other until it becomes really awkward, we quickly shyly look away simultaneously feeling embarrassed. I started to fume blushed reddened still walking unnoticing by Luke.

I admitted i liked him a little bit for my reasons but I want to stay just as friends and hope that we can forget what happened between us like nothing ever happened, I couldn't bring myself to stay mad or in fear of him anymore, he's an ass but he won't hurt me, I'm starting myself to not care what he did back then, he will never do it to again…at least I hope if he can control himself so there wouldn't be a need to know for an explanation. The plague I seen into him is gone.

* * *

After we're out of their sights, we walk in silence until Luke brings up about Nick.

"Sorry but I don't trust to deal with Nick's shit right now. I just in a feel of need to have a right person for a job to watch my back, he's losing it so who knows what he could have to do something drastically stupid" Luke explained, seriously.

I was about to defend Nick until i see he's right about him going crazy. He was in his depression and filled with stress by his family's death, especially worsens when I find out the truth he's attracted to me and his sexual urges he couldn't help himself with. Sure, he might do something stupid but it doesn't mean he'll entirely turn on his people if it reached to his breaking point, I can't see him being so dangerous to beat the man's face off with a crowbar, he'll rather be depressed throughout his life and wouldn't care to live anymore.

"You know what he has been through so of course he's losing it. People reacted when they lost their loved ones and family, especially if someone go crazy and murder someone like a psychopath but Nick is not like that, I see him more an suicidal type" I said, softly.

Luke stared with furrowed eyebrows and a frown look on his face before he looks away.

"That's…not actually what I want to hear but your right, you never know what they show their true colors. I don't know what I would been if I lose everyone to be the last one alive. You know what's the most important thing in this world right?" Luke questioned as he move his eyes to me.

"Yeah...Family" I speak softly quiet. Luke stared few seconds before turn away and keep on moving finding we're fifteen minutes away to the bridge. It's all very quiet until a surprising question pop up.

"Have you ever seen someone losing it?" Luke asked and glance at me again waiting for my response. I take a sharp breath, suddenly remembering someone who has gone entirely crazy four years ago. A man who lost his family after the cause happened at the raid. Memories flashing, His son was bitten during the raid and his wife killed herself, couldn't take any of this anymore to see her son's end of misery.

"Yeah, it was years ago, I don't want to talk about it" I said, softly. I slightly look down sadly causing Luke to frown deeper.

…

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I just can't imagine knowing how it feels"

"It's okay, that's in the past…Can I ask you something?" I asked to change a subject, wanting to ask him that keeps bothering me in my head I always want to know. Luke stared briefly quiet before answering.

"Sure…go ahead, what is it?"

…

"Why do you put your arms around me like that?" I turned my head to glance at Luke. "That's odd coming from you to do that"

Luke's expression didn't change, he stared until he look away.

"That…I'm testing on Nick"

"Testing him for what?" I asked with confusion written on my face. "Testing to see if Nick's jealous, I can't believe that I seen this but I think he likes you"' Luke glance to me again and smirked once he sees me blushing pink as I look away bashfully.

"He doesn't…" I quickly objected

"Don't deny Clem, I can tell he does from the looked he sends me while I put my arms around you. Did… it have to do with something the reason you two never talk to each other for eight days?"

"No, it's not that, it's complicated" I mumbled. It is complicated, I can't tell him the real reason, it will go actually wrong if I did, something bad will happen to Nick. Truly he's jealous but I don't know if he actually liked me, I mean "liked" as in feelings instead of only just for lust.

"What's it to be complicated?" I think the reason you avoided him because you're afraid you like him" Luke teases playfully. I blush even harder turning red as a tomatoes and feel butterflies coming up again.

"N-No I don't!" I denied.

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't!"

"You do"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!

'Yes!"

"Stop treating me like a child Luke, Please! I don't like him!" I begged as I punched him hard in the arm and glared him embarrassingly. Luke laughed at my flushing embarrassment and playfully punched me in the arm back.

"I'm just playing around with you, Clem…so is it true you liked him?"

I groaned and look away, preventing to face palm in the face that he's still asking me that, but I tell him the truth anyways. "I- I do like him but it's not like we're going on a date in matter of few days later, we're just friends, I prefer to keep it that way"

"Why not? I think you two are made for each other" Luke said, smiling cheekily.

"It's Nick, you expect us to go out after we almost bite each other heads off and to everything what happened?'

I turned to look and find myself not amused seeing he's still smiling but wider as ever motioning me it's a yes.

_Really? Is he really believing that shit?_

I sighed deeply as I look away again. I really want to end the subject over with, until a good timing appeared when my eyes sparkled up along with Luke tear his eyes away from me following what I'm looking and seeing we're near at the entrance to the bridge.

We're not alone; there two walkers but not facing in front of us. One of them is standing still while the other is lying back against the rock with no legs. We didn't say a word to alert them but crouching down making our way to hide back the in the bushes.

"There are two of them" Luke whispered. "Can't risk shooting them, it'll take too much noise. I'll go take a tall one and you'll get a short one"

"Got it, I'll take the short one" I smiled, fixated my eyes on the short one without disagreeing with him.

"I like your style"

* * *

That went well, hopefully the humor amused you. Next chapter will take long, i'm going to make a long chapter so hopefully i'll be finished by later in march.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well that's highly unexpected, next morning I check after I post a few words was high load of reviews, like holy ****. Thank you so much, I need really to stop being a downer. Sorry for late, my writing style can be changed unknowingly I .wish I can make it longer but I have to say something before I continue.

Now, a guest suggests an idea to not involved Kenny in a story (A maybe). I wouldn't mind it but don't' worry, It's not going to be the same that happened to Kenny like in a storyline. Oop..i believe I give a hint. But what would you guys think? I think it be interesting if he's still here right? or should I not get him involved? Please review to what you think.

Enough of it now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I crouch out through the bushes at the same time Luke did, slowly moving towards them to not make a single noise from our footsteps. I kept my eyes on the back of the walkers head as I pull out the hammer from behind and raise it up high over behind my shoulders to take a hard jab.

It went fast Luke already killed it before I do. Without looking. Angry groan, a struggle and stab is heard. Luke trapped it and stabs it in the head with his machete. I still raised it up high, the legless walker is about to turn its head around groaning but I stopped it as I cry out and quickly jab down on the back of its skull as the blood pour out splashing on me little bit.

I held on to it while I'm still panting. It's completely horrid. The smell is dead, all the hair is almost gone, just a little small strands of hair and the blood that pour out is red but not fresh. Some of the skin on the head were gone exposing the white part of a bone skull. It's decomposing rapidly.

I did not show disgust or even a slightest cringe. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I lived through my life for few years and it isn't still worse than walking through the horde being covered with walker guts and see my parent's one of them.

Still held the hammer in my hand, I give a take to pull it out but then again, it's stuck like the other day while I was alone in the shed. I tried to pull it again but jerking it roughly. I grunt as I keep repeatedly pulling it, pulling harder as I can. Yet, it's not pull out.

"You've got it?" Luke asked, while he's watching me stop jerking and I glance over my shoulder.

"Yup I've got it, it's just little stuck" I lied before I look back and keep struggling to pull again.

"You been getting the hang of this"

I stop jerking it and somehow got irritated by his kind of compliment. I looked back to him again but give him a frown.

"I know, I've done this before, remember? In the shed?" I said with an angry tone but venomously at the last word to remind him about locking me in the shed. It picked him right on it when I said it. He was smiling instant to look down sadly thinking about it but shake the mind of it as when I finally yank it out of its head.

I stare briefly at the big size of the hole till Luke walks to stand beside me with a wide smile on his face.

"Good Job!" He punched me in the arm unexpectedly as I grunt a little out in pain and hold my arm rubbing it thoroughly my long sleeves before I glare while still rubbing it in.

"Oww"

Luke drops his smile turning to look like he done something wrong, more like oh-oh. I find it funny in the inside to see the look on his face, it's entertaining. I want to let it hang off more but I send him a smile as i let go of my arm, letting know I'm joking. He smiled back and without any more words, we turn and walk towards inside the entrance.

We take a stroll halfway from the start of tranquility. It's breezy and still getting more cold. The clouds in the sky are moving slowly covering the sun. It's getting little dark to say it around this late afternoon. It's quiet till Luke brings up funny and good memories he has to get away from the drama. While he's talking through whole of it, I laugh quietly when he told me how he include Nick and his friends got in trouble for throwing cow shit on the High School Principal Mr. Ferrer's yard that night.

As a matter of course, Nick didn't want to do it either like the last time he told me about. He's forced to as he's always do. Luke told me Nick is grossed out to throw it in the situation and feels bad for doing it wrong on someone's property but luckily he out all of his friends wore his cleaning blue gloves. Luke's friends make a fun of him and call him a wuss but he didn't care, he didn't want to touch any shit.

While I'm listening to his stories, we didn't pay attention to our surrounding. Well…we thought we did, we didn't hear anything until a walker came out of nowhere from behind us, growling so loud with a snarl and launch itself toward at Luke who turn swiftly to it with no time to react as he take out his machete in a process, it reach for him with its hands on his shoulders pushing him that brought them fall down in the big hole.

During the process of falling, his machete slips out of his hands and soared over in a flipping motion going down on the floor with a clatter. Luke almost fell down drastically to his death but manage to catch on the horizontal steel pipes to balance himself like a reversal body position of a spider. The walker almost did as well but to be trapped by sharp edged pipes impaling through the body and is facing Luke as it's still snarling and reaching for him by three inches.

"Luke! Are you okay?!" I yelled, go over in a crouch and worriedly look down at him trying to keep his balance from slipping.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! I'll be fine, I'll…find a way to get myself up –"

More groaning is heard. I snap my head and widened quickly look around front and back to find few of them between us. It came to my realization, without Luke helping me. I'm on my own.

"_Shit!"_

* * *

Luke got himself out of the hole after I help him by reaching in an inch to give him a machete so he can stab the trapped walker through the brain. He's got his feet on the floor but bend himself over to look at the ground and stabilize his breathing.

"That…was intense….thanks Clem" He said between his heavy breathing before he stands up to glance at me. I did not respond to his thanks, I nodded but still feel little shaken that we survived from the attack.

I was panting, sweating to feel little beads running down my face and my heartbeat thump quickly per second in a life or death with the adrenaline rushed through my body to pick up the pace dodging out of their grasps. How do i deal with every walker hungering for my own flesh? I can't say I did it all myself but I did. I saved Luke by saving myself. If it were me being dead, he wouldn't make it out of here. Who knows what would happen to the others too, possibly be captured or dead.

We're taking a little break in a few seconds to catch our breath. We don't have much time to rest, we keep going to walk in few minutes but our footsteps stop in our tracks upon seeing a male stranger. He looks asian, wearing a black hoodie with a rifle in his hands and he's coming straight right toward us.

I don't know what to do but Luke does by being civil. By civil, meaning he wants me doing the talking because I'm a girl. I agree with the idea. I don't like it that it happens to be me doing everything around here but I'll deal with it.

I'm not positively sure if he's working for Carver or could be another survivor like us. If he worked for him, he wouldn't be alone without him…or might be a trap. It's awkward at first, asking us if we're assholes and all the silence, but it turns out he's really a nice guy. He offered us food, water, everything we need.

It goes well as it planned, we did a right thing not causing the trouble until I see strangers eyes widened surprisingly as he instantly raise his gun aiming toward us screaming.

"Hey, what the fuck?!"

Our eyes quickly widened in freight. At first, I thought he's aiming at us but his eyes aren't focusing to what i thought. As we turned around quickly following his eyes, Luke groaned seeing that It happen to be Nick out all of the people, running so fast toward us with a rifle in a distance.

"God, what is this idiot doing?"

Three seconds i watched him run and go. Nick's face is mixed of scared, panic, and worry like he sees a ghost. I frowned and feel bad for him worse than I felt before because I can see is he seems to be losing it. I might be wrong. I kind of half expected he'll come for reasons. Maybe Nick is worried about Luke. Least likely it'll be that. Only two high possible chances are if he's worry about us or… just me.

When Nick stopped on his feet, my heart dropped as he raises his rifle to aim at the stranger. Luke reacted panicky with his eyes wide open noticing what he is doing.

"WOAH! NICK PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Luke yelled over the top of his lungs. He yelled at him to put it down and try stopping him to say he's friendly as he's flailing his arms up crazy.

Time goes by so fast. They're aiming at each other in the standoff eye to eye while Luke is yelling and flailing his arms.

I stared at Nick with my eyes wide open as a plate, mixed feelings running through my brain; scared and worry. The timing clicking goes by fast in one second and i finally screamed out of my lungs.

"NICK NO!"

*BANG*

As the gun shot fired, Luke covered me as we both ducked down close avoiding from getting hit by gunshots. Briefly after the shot fired, we both looked up while we're still in crouched. I make my eyes to the stranger and a pity feeling got me in. He is shot in the neck. It's bleeding and he's holding the part of his neck in while he's holding his rifle the other. He's trying to talk but able to make out gurgle noises as he walk stagger on side, moving to the side edge of bridge and try to raise his rifle in one hand but lost his footing to fall off the bridge. The last we hear from him is the splash.

We slowly stand up in shock. I can't believe Nick shot him. He was going to help us, and we didn't get a chance to know his name. I stare sadly at the spot he fell off. I don't think he made it. Fall in the river with a shot in his neck is less happening that he's alive. I tear my gaze from his death and turn around to follow Luke who angrily strides to confront Nick.

"Did I get him? Did you see him? Where is he?" Nick rambles on panicky as he walks towards us. Nick looked like he's crazy out of his mind and Luke didn't like it one bit that he showed up.

"Damn it Nick! I told you to stay back there! What were you thinking man?!" Luke cried angrily.

"Hey, I saw him pointing the gun at you! What the hell I'm supposed to do? He shoots first!" Nick narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"The reason he did it because you showed up from out of nowhere! I told you to put the gun down and you didn't fucking listen!"

"I'm just trying to help you man but we don't know this guy! What would happen if he shot you in the back of your head instead?!"

"If he could, he would have shot us earlier!

"Fucking shit! You should have let me come with you –"

"No, it is better if you don't because you are going to do something very stupid!"

"I told you before, I'm fine! Why don't you even trust me on this?!"

I watched both of them arguing like I'm a witness on the sidewalk. I can't say anything else but tell a truth after Nick finished his sentence.

"He is going to help us" I said softly. Nick glance at me momentarily in furrowed eyebrows, hinting sadness in his eyes before back to Luke who's filled with stern.

Luke's about to speak until he including me sees the others are coming toward us. He tightened his lips to keep it shut realizing arguing is a waste of time. There's no point to argue here because Rebecca needs somewhere to rest and who knows when Carver might show up or not. The others might want to know the incident at the bridge too because of the gunshots they heard but Luke have enough to talk about it anyways.

"We can't stay here. We should go and rest by the small house. The guy said he have food, we'll check it out to see if there's any supplies we need in there while we rest"

Nick is about to respond until being cut off by Alvin.

"Are you guys alright?! We heard a shot!" Alvin yelled, cupping his mouth with one hand to yell loud enough for us to hear his words. Luke sighed tiredly before responding with a little smile.

"Yeah! We're okay! We've got in a trouble of a jam but it's clear!" Luke yelled. We didn't say anything after that. Luke turned to go forward with a stern and we follow him along with others behind us too. I glance slightly a peek to Nick sadly looking ahead. I wonder to myself what he is sad about. I don't think he regrets it, but surely he's afraid how Luke and the others might react with the actions he caused and how they see him.

I don't know how others react but I can tell Luke is not mad at him. He's upset and disappointed in his best friend. All simple is he's mad and forgets about it later on though Luke is worried about him going crazy. I kept my eye on Nick until he notices me in the corner of his eye. Nick slightly turns his head to glance unexpressive. As he caught me staring, I quickly shyly look away feeling pink tinting on my cheeks.

That's…little awkward and embarrassing. For gawking like an idiot. I check the corner of my eye, and he's still staring at me.

"_Great. Here we go again"_

* * *

We stopped at the end of a bridge near the little house. It's still quite of chilly and uncomfortably by my oiling skin but for once I'm so glad Nick stopped staring at me. He never…EVER takes his eyes off of me throughout the time since he caught me, his eerie stalker stare send me chills and goose bumps on my arms.

I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing it in to get rid the feeling as I watched Alvin help Rebecca sitting down on huge log and squat down to sit beside her. Shortly, Sarah goes by over to sit there too and everyone else stands in silence briefly before Carlos blurts out a question.

"Luke, can you care to explain to us what happened?"

* * *

A/N: I have upcoming stories soon. Check up my bio way below, if you want more information, please pm me or if you're a guest, send a review and I will respond in a next chapter :)

I didn't not like the part I written between Alvin and Luke because I don't even remember what they or who said so I'm just going along with it that comes in my mind. :P


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey readers! It's been a while since I last post a chapter. It's too long! I was extremely worried for presentations from school. This is difficult to write this chapter, progressing how Nick and Clem's relationship work out. I skip a quickly scene in a beginning. This is a bad chapter so I'm sorry. I have a question, what is your favorite moment in this story?

* * *

Since Carlos asked what's been happening, I silently listen to their conversation between him and Luke about a gun shot. Everyone is surprised except me, Luke and Nick heard about a stranger appeared from the other side.

Questions open up one by one, asking who the guy is and why the gun shot out loud through from miles. Carlos ask him questions what happened, but Luke explained some little details saying a stranger didn't shoot us, and also appeared to be a friendly he offered us some food, water and shelter.

Carlos shows little doubt and retort people can act to be friendly and stab you in the back, therefore he wanted to know what happened to him. Instead Luke explaining to him, he suggests ask Nick just as he glared followed by others gaze to him, a stubborn idiot who shot a stranger in the neck resulting fall off the bridge bleeding to death.

Nick's eyes wide enough stricken with fear they might go against him for stupid actions and argued he shot first before he did.

"The guy shot first! He was about to shoot when i saw him almost pulling a trigger! "Nick cried frantically.

Carlos remained quiet watching seriously listening to him. I noticed he look doubtful, not believing the word he said by telling Nick's losing it. Carlos looks at me for a question I'm not ready for.

"Clementine what do you see?" Carlos asked, as the others instantly turned their eyes to me waiting for my answer. It's all up to me. I didn't answer, yet but try to remember. Nothing recalled in my head, I didn't see anything. Luke covered me as we both ducked down without witnessing who did.

I was about to tell him the truth, but I changed my mind and answered him.

_A Lie_

"The man shot first"

"SEE?! I told you so!" Nick cried, very high pitched as while shoot a look as Carlos tear eyes away from me to him. He pursed his lips, gazing momentarily.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlos looks at Luke, motioning his eyes to side somewhere else out of our ears. He turned on walking away followed by Luke wearied concern look. Nick glared lingering at their backs and shook his head in anger with sneer as he strode leaving fuming.

I watched him sit on the bench that's set front of a small house, staring angrily ahead into the woods. Seconds later, his fuming expression slowly subsided, to grim expressing sadness. He buried his head in his hands, see his chest heaving and breathe heavily.

I want to talk to him. Feeling bad, I took steps toward him till someone cut me off.

"Hey Clem?"

I stopped before I glance Alvin comes toward me. "Luke said the man offered some food?" Alvin asked, cocked eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Then he might've stored in that small house right? Can you do me a favor? Can you please find it for Rebecca? She really needs it" He said.

I smiled and answered him without hesitation or questions. "Sure, I'll do that"

Alvin smiled back, then turned walking away moment before he stop near the log instantly turn facing me.

"Thanks Clem" He still held a big smile on his face, plopped on the log stuffed his hands in his pockets. I couldn't help but still smiling, his nice attitude always gets me in a good spot. I couldn't say no to him. He's VERY nice person, which I understood he wants to take care of her and his baby but everyone else REALLY needs it to. Don't mind to check it out but first I want to set things with Nick. Hope nobody else will stop me from talking to him or it'll be kind of annoying.

"Clem! Come here!"

…Speaking of someone stopping me. Someone called me.

I turned my head to a female's voice direction. It was Sarah. She called me, motioning me to come to her. I did what she says as I breathed in through my nose and deeply exhaled out before I stop right front of her, and stare intently.

"What is it?" I asked, urging not showing a little annoyance though i don't mind to talk with her but I'm not in a mood for it.

Sarah's eyebrow furrowed. "About the bridge, it must've been scary there is it?" She asked, curiously little fearing in her eyes.

I sighed. "Yeah. It is"

Thinking to myself, I remember a man being shot; bleeding in the neck and gurgling when he tries to talk and flashes of Nick brought to my mind and twitches my body.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked concerning in her voice. "You're kind of shaking"

"I'm okay" I quickly denied. "I'm just freezing" I lied, pretending to cross my arms rubbing heat through my long sleeves. It's turning little colder than it used to, primarily I'm shaken from the bridge….and Nick. Sarah didn't say anything but stared at me, peering in my eyes for lies.

Luckily she back off before she see through them. She let go of it.

"...Listen, I know what my dad said but Luke said the man has food to offer us. What if…he really is a nice person. He COULD be…right….if the man shoots first?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He might be. I didn't see who shot first" Sarah furrowed her brow confusingly. "But you said the man shot first"

"_Oh great.." _

I want to slap myself in the face for a cat goes out of a bag. I need to come up with a lie.

"I-I thought i did. But now, I don't know. It happened to fast so uh maybe he's afraid to get shot" I lied, urged not to winced I said to her.

"Hmm…that's true. But…you're still not making any sense. You don't know but you said you saw the man shot first" Sarah move her index finger to her lips, running images inside her brain thinking thoughtfully. My palms are starting to sweat, feeling water beads dripping down streaming down my cheek. I was about to tell her another lie but…nothing.

"Wait…are you lying? How can you be lying if it's nothing wrong with telling them the truth earlier? It's like you're hiding something" Then her eyes sparked opened, gasped she finally figured it out.

"You're defending Nick" Sarah concluded without asking.

My eyes slightly widened. "N-No! I'm not!"

"I don't believe you. Everyone noticed you avoid talking or even look at him for days so what is it? Please Clem, tell me. Best friends are not supposed to keep secrets from each other. I won't tell anyone. You can tell me what's wrong"

"It's…complicated. Nothing really happened. We just have a fight we always do"

"Like bite each other's throats?"

"Yeah…that's it" I lied, through my teeth. I don't want to lie to her. No choice but lie. I don't want anyone to find out what Nick did to me.

"Ohh…" She trailed off, looking thoughtful a moment. "Then you want to be friend with him or….."

I raised my eyebrow. "Or…?" I asked curiously.

Sarah pondered a moment, but then, she shrugged. "Hm Nothing. Just thought it will never happen"

"Oh…um okay…" I said unsurely; slowly turn around leaving her without any words, leaving to go talk to Nick. Sarah didn't mind me leaving like that; we were all kind of spooked up. I stopped front of him as he feel my presence. He unburied his hands glance up looking at me wretched.

"Thanks' for covering me" Nick weakly smiled. "I thought you –"

"Save it" I cut him, frowned and glared daggers in his eyes, eyes that make him drop his smile. "I am still not happy, because what you did to me before…was…WRONG" I hissed, see Nick cringed.

"Yeah, I fucked up..." He tilts his head down deep regret. Later in a moment, my eyes slowly softened. I was going to say something, pressuring him more but realized it'll not make anything better for him and me.

"Nick?" I called him softly, noted he slowly look up to me, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm…sorry…" I apologized, surprising him unexpected by my response.

"W-what?" Nick asked, looking astonished.

"For ignoring you. I shouldn't be staying mad at you….after you lost Pete…and you're mom. I get you need something to get off your mind, and want to push everything away from you but it's still way out of line to take it out on me…I'll give you another chance to forgive you"

….

Out of nowhere, Nick looked down and suddenly chuckled, a deep throttling from back of his throat. I gave him a perplexed look. "Why are you laughing?"

"What do you think? Nick glared, and then he starts furrowing his eyebrows. "I thought you were going to tell them" He murmured. "I was so fucked I knew after I did it. So why do you care? You hate me"

"I don't hate you. You were not yourself –"

"That's a fucking excuse. I nearly RAPE you!" Nick raised his voice angrily.

"And you feel bad for me. That's why I want to give you a chance…to start over and become friends…Okay? We'll pretend like this never happen. Other than this, we have other problems to worry about" I said, softly, lend my hand to him waiting for agreement. Nick blankly started at my hand. He tentatively reaches out, enclosing his fingers into mine and shake it roughly.

"Yeah sure…that's fine with me" He let go off my hand and breathes in, exhaling out deeply out his chest looking other direction. I picked up on it that he's still not feeling better.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's them" Nick replied, still staring. I followed his stare, seeing Carlos talking to Luke. "I'm sure they're talking about me right now" Nick assumed. "Luke, he's becoming a danger to the group" He imitated Carlos's Spanish accent, sarcastically looked up before look to me.

"Who was that guy anyway?" He asked.

"Don't know. He could be anybody"

"Right! We don't know! He exclaimed. "If we trust him. What would've happen if he works with Carver?"

"Doubt it. If he is, Carver would've been ahead and caught us. My guess that's out of our possibility"

"Whatever! Whoever he is. He's dead"

….

….

"God I'm hungry. What time is it anyways?" Nick raised his wrist, looking to find nothing but nakedness. Flash anger across his face realization as he bashes his fist on the bench.

"Damn! Fucking kidding me!" Nick growled quietly.

"What's wrong? You lost something?" I asked, watch Nick rubbing his face in his hands.

"It's my Uncle's watch" He answered, as he unburied his hands "He gave it to me. It's all what I have left of him" He murmured, slight looking down sadly.

My eyebrows jump.

"_His watch…the watch I stole from the cabin!" _I smiled with glee.

"I think I have it"

Nick slowly looks up a bit surprise. "W-What? …Really?" He asked, hinting happiness in his voice, more of sound relief a big smile on his face.

I look over my back down stuffing my hand in my pocket, taking out a golden watch and hand it to him as he reach out taking it in his hands gazing in full relief.

"Ha…wow. That just…I thought…Thank you Clem" Nick smiled. He leaned forward about to encircle his arms around me under my arms but I flinched as I step back before he did. I watch Nick is taken back surprised by my abrupt move. Sadly he turn, he lean back and slouched his shoulders forward like a depressing man.

"You're still scared of me" Nick mumbled.

My eyes widened. "No! That's not it!" I lied.

"Oh then what is?!" Nick snapped, expressing excruciating anger. "You did not want me to hug you! Face it. You're scared of me"

I frowned, crossed my arms. "I'm not. If I'm scared of you, we wouldn't be in this conversation would we? and…." I said, trailing off unsure what to say next.

….

….

"And I'll let you hug me. Just to be this clear to prove I'm not afraid of you"

I waited, waiting to expect Nick to be angry, or be less likely distressed but suddenly, he smirked which caught me baffled.

"You can't handle my body?" He joked playfully; lick his lips that made my cheeks red. I frowned and scoffed averting my eyes away not amused to his joke.

"Ha – ha, very funny" I responded lamely not noticing Nick's face grew serious and stoned.

"I'm just kidding" Nick explained seriously. "Look, I want to hug you because of what you did for me back there. "After the whole shit I had done. I swear, I'm not going to touch you again"

"….You sure?" I questioned, suspiciously into his eyes.

"Yeah I don't fucking care. I was not myself anyways…."

I peered his eyes, squinting to see any lies if he's telling the truth, therefore there's nothing. I gave up but let myself giving up for Nick to hug me.

"Okay…sure"

As I walk toward him in between his legs, Nick immediately stood up in process that his chest pushes me, hit my face back off guard with his upper body. I yelp as stagger back falling down quickly before Nick's eyes' widened panicky as he wrap his around me, pulling me back to him. His left hand is placed behind my head while the other is on my back. Pulled me close, my face is pressed against his chest.

"Oh Shit! Sorry! You okay?" Nick asked, worryingly looking down on me.

"I-I'm fine" I muffled, heating cheeks starting to grow on me. "T-Thanks for catching me" I push his chest gently away from me as Nick frantically let go of me away quickly blushing pink noted we're so close.

We gaze awkwardly each other. Nick looked bashful; shifting his eyes left to right uncomfortably in a situation and biting his lip. I for myself…unlike Nick, staring at him blush red-faced founding to be mesmerized to his cute uncomfortable features.

...

"Uh…You know what?" Nick scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm gonna go talk with them" He move hurriedly rushing past me leaving bashfully couldn't look me in the eye. I didn't dare to look back because i can't move as a hardened rock.

Waiting his footsteps now fading away, I slight shook my head relieving awkward tension and turn heading to the small house standing near the door entrance.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, do a swift turn and surprisingly that it's opened. I head myself in.

* * *

I'll end this right here, so you can see their relationship finally starts as friends. I have struggling come upon me and before. Don't be confused, yet it's Clementine's perspective so you never know what Nick thinks with his mind so I will so very appreciate much for reviews that make me happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiii readers! Do you miss this story waiting so long for to be updated? Well here it is! I'm not dead. I don't stop until I finished because there'll be ideas in future that will get your jaw drop all the way to the floor.

Anyway back to reviews

**PeanutFangirl** \- Haha thanks girl! For your honest opinion :) I wanted to make sure it's good as ever. Because I'm switching person's place *hint hint. The future*

**TheWalkingDead04** – Yes! That's the moment I like to enjoy! Ha aha I adore the awkwardness! I hope you continue with your stories! Let me know if you need help!

**rosesky** – I wanted to make them being just friends and not hate eachother all the time..well Nick didn't hate her, more like irritated. They still get fights with each other.

Reviews are appreciated, please, it keeps me motivated. Let me know if there are mistakes. I felt I want to discontinue the story ;_;

* * *

Surrounded me in four walls I entered, the bed placed against the wall, big widen chest that seem locked, and a pile of food cans lie around on the floor.

Nothing but empty.

It's set to be out of luck but on the top shelf close side to the bed, the knife caught my eye.

Walking towards it and pick it up in my hand. I observe, and twirling it scrutinizing my eyes close. The letter "W" is written engrave on the knife. I had no idea what it stands for. Must be belong to a man I saw earlier who fall off his death.

The knife is small but suitable to kill anything. Might as well take it with me so maybe he wouldn't mind. I was going to reach over putting it in my old backpack, but I stopped when I look at the chest.

Turning to face it with knife still in my hands, I look at it and then back to the knife.

"Hm…" Raised my eyebrow, I step toward and crouched down front of it. I hold up a knife and jam it under lock prying it open.

"Mph!" I grunted as i struggle, but in seconds, I finally got it open before a chest suddenly opens by itself. I breathe and look to peek in what's inside. There's a small fictional book and other strangers belongings. It isn't worth it, and what brought me smile is there're two cans of food left unopened. I reach and pick it up looking closer at the picture of a little girl with peaches in silently.

*Creak*

I quickly looked up, break trance from the can and see Alvin walked in stopped traveling his eyes everywhere in the room.

"Man" He sighed exasperated. "And I thought we had it bad. Look at this dump" Alvin said, as he walks toward me. He looks at the can I hold, changes his mind meanwhile I'm looking up at him.

"Guess he did have food. Man, Fuck Nick" Alvin irritatingly said. "Nick lost a lotta his people. That's for sure. But that doesn't give him enough excuse to up at strangers"

…

I chose not to answer him, just staring and wait patiently for him to say something. I don't know what to say what comes to me to defending him. It's a truth what he said. It doesn't give Nick an excuse to shoot someone after he lost his family. He's overreacting. I understand how he feels, we all do.

"I'm just saying" He retorted. ".…I mean, you ever known anyone to do a thing like that?"

"Mmm…No" I lied flatly; remember a woman named Lily. She shot Carley in the head after her father died being smashed by a salt lick at the St. Johns farm. We decided to leave her behind for good. I don't agree with it it but it what it has to be better for the group.

"You don't mind if I ask you something?" He asked me, whom I responded to by nodding to him.

"You ever think Nick will do something crazier?"

Hearing an absurd question, I raise my eyebrow confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"…Nothing. Just have a hunch. He can give a beating the hell out of someone with his temper. He almost had a fight with someone back at Carver's camp"

"What? What happened?" I asked in shocked, little curiously peak up with interest.

"The man taunted him while Nick is working on building the walls. He told him horrible shit about his mother. I think he's doing it on purpose to antagonize him. Nick lost it and was about to jump on him but he's lucky one of us pulled him away or hells break loose"

"That's harsh. What was the guy's name?"

"Not a damn idea I remember since after a few months we left" He replied, then turned and pick one of the remaining last can from the chest and stared at it, then he smiled something funny before he looks at me and showed the can to me about the picture.

"That's funny. She just looks like you" Alvin joked.

"_Right, like she looked like me" I_ thought sarcastically, then focus attention when Alvin spoke.

"Hey. Clem" Alvin spoke hesitantly in brief silence_, _as I wait for him to continue. "There's…not a lot of food here. And…well…for Rebecca. She's eating for two"

"_And? What he's saying? He wants Rebecca taking whole of it from us?"_

"You think we can keep this just between us?" He smiled, hoping I won't tell anybody but between both sides, i don't know which either is a good idea if I do or not meanwhile as he talks.

"You know, I have even to say it. But…AND I'd never go against the group. But I've gotta put Bec and the baby** first**"

…

I'm lost for words. I can't say what comes to mind again like my tongue has sliced right off. I don't want to keep a secret from the others and also hurt Alvin for not accepting it for her and the baby. I look down feeling little bad being stuck between sides, waiting for Alvin to say something and he did which he noticed with regret.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't put you in that position" He frowned, then changes his subject about Nick as he look through the window and I followed the same watching Nick talking to Carlos and Luke who were listening to him.

"It's a shame. Nick was a good guy. He's STILL a good guy. He's just losing it"

"I know. He is. He loses it out on me too" I murmured, not realize I said that blurted out of me because I'm lost into a dark mind.

"Huh?" He whipped his head to me. "Did you say something Clem?" He asked

"Mm?" I turned my glanced away from the window to Alvin. "Uh it's nothing. I said he's loses it out on all of us" I lied.

"Oh. He does how we look at it. Still." He scratches his head. "God knows we're not perfect_" _He put his hand down and give a warming smile, which I smiled back. "…Hell I'm glad you're with us, Clementine"

He turned around to leave but stopped like he caught something on look of his eyes through the other four squared window.

"The hell is that?"

I followed to check what's out there, and to my horror aspect, a lot of them, several of them coming toward us this way.

"Walkers" I whispered, shaking in my voice. They come this way from hearing a shot. Alvin clenches his fist and turn walking out the door as he talks seriously.

"We've got a problem here"

Luke and others come forward, might knew they are coming.

"Yeah we'd saw it" Luke said, looking serious and before turning facing the group "Alright we're heading up!" Luke ordered loudly.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later_

It's starting to get cold. We walked little far from where we rest a little bit. The temperature is not that bad but it is somewhere about middle between sixty and seventy degrees. Double time worse we're hitch hiking on very steep hill up to the ski lodge after we've been walking for five days. Under beneath us, the chairlifts are empty and had not used for a lot of years. I wonder myself what it's been to sit and observe everything I can see in miles. I couldn't take that chance to do it.

I walk up behind Nick who's first in line alongside Carlos without exhaustion. They both looked so serious, wanting to focus hiking up and in full relief, we're halfway close. My ankles are staring to feel little sore, that I can't able to handle it anymore.

I squeak as I accidently trip forward. Without even thinking though I don't want my face to hit the ground. I reach and grab at the back of Nick's shirt where it's close to his rear end, and with the other, I grip his brim pants pulling him making Nick caught off guard as he stumble back a little and loudly cursed the word "Shit" to catch his balance or he'll fall back down with me rolling down like a snow ball.

"Clem! You okay!?" Luke asked, looking concern. I held onto Nick breathing heavily from almost an accident, seconds goes, my breathing is back to normal.

"Yeah. Just lost my footing" I slightly chuckled, embarrassed but ensure them I'm okay as so I look back to their worry faces.

I look away and about to keep going but I stopped as I realized I still hold onto Nick like a terrified little girl behind his legs. I look up, Nick look down on me over his shoulder with blank expression, something I can't tell what he's thinking right now.

I don't like it.

I quickly let go.

"Sorry!" I cried.

I wait, and wait for his reaction. Did maybe he liked I'm closed to him, or in the opposite way he wants to get away from me because of what he promised?

Before I think further, Nick looked away, and continues walking and leaving me baffled what I didn't expect. He continues walking beside Carlos who did the same but very confused coming from Nick's behavior. I see corner of his face looked very serious as if like it never happened.

My eye twitches.

"_Are you kidding me? I said we'll be just friends. Not a silent acquaintance. No forgiveness is all I get?_

He…is an asshole.

He still is anyways, but far worse silent than a bark. I get he promised not to touch me, maybe scared and didn't want to be a creeper but I touch him an accident. It's not a big deal. Least he can say is its okay.

I hate it he didn't.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

We finally made it.

Nick and Carlos were already ahead of us, but they're waiting for us while cautiously hiding stick to the walls staring at the lodge.

"Well? Rebecca asked, taking in out of her breathe heavily as walking uphill. "What are we waiting for?"

"We had to be careful" Carlos replied seriously, looking over to her.

"Careful?" She questioned skeptical. "We've been on the road for five says" She retorted, putting hands on her hips. "My back is done being careful"

In few seconds meanwhile, Rebecca and Sarah sat on metal bench for rest. Carlos checks up the boarded walls while Alvin check up at the front. Nick, is pacing slowly back and forth guarding the area with a gun in hands to see any threats.

I for myself, rest my arms on the rails staring out the scenery.

"Well, it'll be good to know if anybody's actually back there" Luke comes forward and stand besides joining me.

"Could probably get a better view from up top" He pointed to the watch tower, and then rests his arms on rail being crossed. "You'd have an easier time getting up there. You feel like taking a look?"

"Sure" I smiled. "Let's do it"

Luke smiled. "Great. But hold on a sec. What did you say to Nick?"

"Nick? I said, strangely confused. "Why?"

"Well…you must've said something. He gives you kind of a silent stare back down the hill"

I grunt annoyingly. "I talk to him about a truce" I said, told him between a lie and the truth.

"A truce? Makes sense. Still. It doesn't seem like it. D-"

"Luke, can we stop talking about this!?" I send him evil glare. "It doesn't really matter anymore in my relationship. Stop bringing it up about him!"

"Uh okay okay! Your right" Luke back up, little frightened look in his eyes. "No need to give me your devil eyes"

I leave the rail and walk not long to stand front of the ladder and go up without any hesitation.

"Hey, if you fall. I'll catch you if you do…probably"

"I'm not a kid Luke. Like I just said to you hours ago. I can handle myself"

"Okay. Just trying to help. You'll slip"

"I am fi-AGH!" I cried, as I slip on slippery bar

Luke's eyes widened and frantically put his hands up bracing to catch me "Woah Woah Woah! You're okay! You're okay! Just look down at me!"

I did. And apparently, I feel uncomfortable how Luke is looking at me.

"Stop looking at my butt!" I cried.

"I'm NOT!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Just keep climbing!"

I rolled my eyes and continue myself climbing slowly as I could until I made it and step onto the metal floor. I take out the binoculars and peek in through.

I see nothing but the roads, house, and the bridge we traveled through.

Suddenly, I see lights. Lights emerging from the woods and moving around like little yellow bulbs.

"Hey Luke?!" I called out loudly. "I see something! I see the lights!"

…

No answer.

"Luke?!"

I move the binoculars off my eyes and turn my head by my left side, watch Luke hurriedly run to the others closed in group like of sheep and see Nick is aiming at the new survivors, which one in middle is aiming at him too, but I couldn't see who it is.

I quickly go climb down the ladder, quick I made it down, I crouch down and make way faster to them.

I stand up when I'm closed behind them, and walk through the crowd meanwhile their conversation.

"It's alright. Just tell us who you are" Carlos said, very calmly with little sign of fear.

"Who are you!? Are you stealing from us?!" A woman asked, with Indian accent

"Excuse me honey but do I look like a fucking thief? Rebecca irritatingly asked.

"Everyone calm down!" Older man said.

"Hey man, you'd calm the fuck down" Alvin barked.

"Just tell us who you are!"

"We don't want to hurt nobody. Put the gun down man"

"FUCK THAT!"

I gasped slightly, as my eyes gotten wide open by familiar voice.

"_No…It couldn't be. He can't be…"_

"Just…please do what he says!" A woman with Indian accent, pleaded before I walked through in front beside Nick. I take a good look at them. I tilt my head to the side parting my mouth little bit, then…it's him.

"K-Kenny!?"


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't want to believe he's here. He's still standing after blink an eye and didn't look at me because he is focused what he is doing, pointing his gun toward Nick and sets move aside to the others one by one without even noticed i'm there. But after i call his name, his eyes instantly shifts to me before he went back to them again. When his sight returns to me, he slowly turn his head to me, a same time his jaw started to dropped as his mouth partly opened, his guard down at a time he lower his gun.

I step forward out of the crowd, awe and without urging to do, my tears are threatening to spill from the corner of my eyes.

"I-I thought...I t-thought…"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Luke asked, with his eyes express in disbelief from behind but i ignored him and kept staring.

"Clementine?" He spoke with his voice cracked and also in disbelief i heard for a first time. I did not give him a chance as i leap into his arms and hugged him tight pressing my face against his chest. He was bit of shocked but quickly returned to mine in full embraced. I didn't want to let him go but i did anyway not to make it seem awkward in front of everybody as Kenny did so. He stares at me with a kind smile and rests his hand on my shoulder giving a gentle firm squeeze.

"These people are with you?" Kenny glanced over my shoulder to the newcomers. I nodded and knew not bothering looking that i trusted them.

"They're with me"

He noted my answer and nodded, letting go of my shoulder and glanced to the group behind me. "We're not safe out here" He jab his thumb behind him. "We can talk inside"

"Great, I just started dinner" A bald older man said cheerfully with big smile.

The group got in a weird feeling. Luke is in relief but cautious after the pact, Nick didn't seem to mind but still keep his guard. Other else stayed felt a same way besides Sarah smiling and glanced to her father stood with arm crossed frowning when looking at her daughter before to him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! There's no problem with it"

* * *

We walked around the building to front, meanwhile Carlos chose to stay back with Sarah for safety precautions but a woman named Sartia stayed with them for to make them comfortable.

I'm able to grasp his name Walter. He steps inside explaining about his power from the windmill. I can't listen from his voice starting to fade and had myself completely mesmerized by a huge interior with beautiful decorations, a classical music playing on the radio, like Christmas.

I snapped out of it when Kenny walks up a few steps and turns around making a mocking imitation of Walter. Laughs starts arising from my throat as quickly i cup my mouth resisting not to laugh. It didn't work when Walter turned around and caught me looking confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh – nothing Walt" Kenny lied with a laugh in his voice and puts his arm around him. "Walter is a nice son of a bitch, and makes nice beans of cans too" He added.

The bell rings as the doors opened. I looked over my shoulder and see Nick, Luke, Rebecca and Alvin entering through the door. Their eyes wore an hawk, suspiciously look around in their surroundings expecting there be a trap.

"Please, make yourself at home, you can leave your things over there" Walter pointed out to the bench beside them which all others followed his gaze to it. They look back to him with doubtful look expression.

"The hell we will!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hold onto my rifle...thanks" Nick quickly cuts in agreeing with him there he add to be a little polite.

Walter's smiled instantly frowned and in understatement in mind they still don't trust him after pointed by a gun. "You guys are safe here. There's no need to worry" He tries to assured them but they're not convinced.

"Tell him to put his gun down then!" Nick retorted very in a rude tone. " Put his gun down or else that scruffy old beard will be treated for an haircut!"

Luke's eyes widened as i whipped my head turn to him feeling myself so terrified.

"Hey Nick! What are you doing?!" Luke cried.

I keep staring at him hoping he's seeing he needed to stop acting like an dick but Nick isn't paying attention to me and kept glaring daggers.

Nick, you don't want to piss him off! Luke hissed. "Are you asking a death wish?!

_"Oh no"_

I forgot that Kenny will always get into fighting argument if he's offended. I turned away from him as expecting he will open his loud-mouth, cursing or worse jumps on him into a fight.

But he didn't and simply stared back at him. I see a little sparkle of anger with intensity within his eyes and his mouth pressed hard in thin line. The classical music keeps playing and entirely, ruins a silence. A door bell ringed which i knew at a time Carlos, Sarah and Sarita were the last to entered the room. Sarah smiled brightly when she sees the decorations from her surroundings until she gasped when she sees a Christmas tree.

"Hey dad! Look! A Christmas Tree - "

"Not now Sarah" Carlos silenced her quickly he notices a tension fulfilling the room. She slumps down feeling ashamed what is happening. In overall, Kenny never stops staring at the group until he glanced to me.

"Would you vouch for these people Clem?" He calmly asks with no showing of fury. I winced as my shoulders shrunk being put on a spot. I'm speechless what to say so i do vouch for them but i don't want to speak for everyone.

"US!? You're the one waving around the gun man!" Nick retorted with disgusted expression and specify what the hell is he talking about.

"Ah-hey we're okay! We're cool!" Luke tries to calm and letting things go with ease not to cause an nuclear way out of hand. It gets quiet again for a minute, and that i forget, Kenny was waiting for my response.

"Clem?" I looked at him again. " If you tell me they're good then i'm good"

Nick scoffed. "What? You can't make decision for yourself?"

"Nick….shut up! You're not really helping" Luke hissed. Nick frowned and was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. He realize and starts feeling bad for himself seeing he's fucking everything up and i can tell on his expression for three seconds, he slighly look down cursing to himself but able to get his composure and continues to glare.

"Everyone calm down" I ordered them calmly to stop and everyone did. Everyone looks at me, Kenny, Luke and Nick only glances at me in 2 seconds til he glares the hell at Kenny. I'm on edge waiting for one of them to step forward and the classical music keeps playing.

...

Kenny admitted his defeat and steps down the stairs putting his weapon down on the bench while being watched by the group and later Luke decided and put his machete down followed by the other lowering their belongings. I sighed in the inside big relief, feeling tons of stones off my shoulders while as they followed Sarita to their own places to sleep.

I brought my backpack down under the bench and stood up when i look to my side and see Kenny mentioning me to follow him. I did but it's weird i start get a bad feeling there still be a two group duel.

* * *

Thank you for the support fellas. Here's the little preview for you guys waiting for so long and it will be edited differently in the preview.

**Chapter 17 Preview**

_"HEY FUCK YOU BUDDY!"_

_"NO FUCK YOU AS I SAID AGAIN! VANILLA ICE! You're leaving! That's it, either you tell me what have you done to Clementine or else I'll send your ass out of here!"_

_That said, all of our eyes widened simutaneously_

_"Wait, What do you mean what he did to Clem?" Luke questioned him, and the only one at this table, he had no idea what's going on and didn't get an answer. _

_"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything to her!" Nick lied, his voice starts to gotten little shaken and feel a lump in his throat, sweat palms and and his neck that his heart starts beating. I was feeling unable to breathe. How can he suspect there's something was going on between me and Nick? Nothing really ever has happened since a few days ago. We're cool being an acquaintance to be friends._

_"Oh is that so? Then explain to me why is she looking so uncomfortable around you?!" Kenny asked very suspicious and lower his tone, his eyes narrowed making his forehead into more wrinkles._

_Oh that's why. It's because i was feeling little shy and scare around him because he looked so mad at me. _

_"How am i supposed to know?!_

_"You tell me..**BOY**" _


	17. AN - News

A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you stayed with the story because i got some good news and some bad news.

Let's start with the bad news. The bad news is i won't continue from where i'm left off. I haven't continue working on this since the other fandom caught me hooked and lost interest in TWD. So yes, i don't remember all The Walking Dead history.

The good news is..i will start over "The Apocalypse" from the beginning but make changes as if like...better. The story title, only to see where i'm at if the story is going so well accordingly just so it won't be confusing and better now how Season 3 Clementine looks older. I'll make good use of her picture thumbnail combine with Nick, and maybe i write more than decent.

I won't be starting after i finished playing all three seasons for refreshing my memory so might as well be patient which i'm terribly sorry. It'll be worth it.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
